Un Nuevo Amor
by TheHinata
Summary: lucy acaba de sufrir el peor engaño por parte de su novio loke, ahora le tocara demostrar que puede superarlo, pero lo que no sabe es que en su trabajo hay un chico que esta enamorado de ella y hara lo que sea para conquistarla ese es natsu dragneel cap 11 Final!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima**

"**Un nuevo amor"**

CAP 1: "Engaño"

_No me odia quejar, tenía un novio maravilloso con el cual tenía planes de casarme, pero todo se fue a la borda a causa de un engaño lo amaba demasiado por eso me costó superarlo, pero ahora definitivamente no me volveré a enamorar, definitivamente…_

_Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, heredera de una gran fortuna, hoy en día estudió medicina en la universidad, este es el lugar en donde lo conocí a ÉL…con quien yo soñaba todas las noches, mi príncipe, y mi actual novio…Loke._

_Llevamos 2 años juntos, todo comenzó como una simple amistad pero se transformó en algo mucho más fuerte, estamos a punto de cumplir 3 años, vamos a mitad de semestre en nuestro 2do año en la universidad estudiamos cosas diferentes, por lo que nos vemos luego de que terminen las clases._

_Tengo 3 maravillosas amigas, son de aquellas de las cuales no puedo dudar, y tampoco puedo decidir quién es mi mejor amiga, las 3 tienen algo que las hacen ú ...veamos, esta erza, la cual es más como una madre, y no cuenta que ya tenga un hermoso bebe con mi primito jerall, luego esta Levi, se podría decir que es como la hermana que nunca tuve, está a punto de casarse con un chico llamado gazille, aunque al principio se veía rudo, solo Levi fue capaz de domarlo (ha ha), y también esta cana…esa amiga que todos tenemos, es de las que va de fiesta 5 días a la semana y descansa 2 , pero yo creo que eso se debe a que aún no encuentra a su príncipe ._

**Actualmente en la universidad-clase de Lucy**

Levi: Lu-chan el día de hoy vas a ir a una cita

Lucy: ¡sí!

Levy: Ne…Lu-chan… ¿crees que se te proponga hoy?

Repentinamente Lucy salto de la silla totalmente sonrojada

Lucy: ¡n-no…!

Levy: ah ha estas toda roja…Eso es tierno

Lucy: aun somos muy jóvenes para eso…

Levy: y ¿Cómo erza?

Lucy: ella ya termino su carrera, además esta con mi primo, uno de los mejores empresarios…tienen una relación estable…

Levy: uh….

Termino de la clase….

Levy: Lu-chan ¡nos vemos más tarde en el trabajo!

Lucy: ¡sí!

Ne Lucy….vamos a una ¡cita!...-decía un muchacho de su clase

Lucy: lo siento, pero no puedo

¡Cada día estas más hermosa Lu-chan!

Lucy: ha ha g-gracias….-de pronto Lucy sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban

Loke: un día te prometo que golpeare a todos los chicos que te miren como yo lo hago…

_Lucy: con una sonrisa_.-…¿estás seguro?

Loke: si…-_dio vuelta a la chica para quedar frente a frente…y depositarle un romántico beso…_

Lucy: te extrañe

Loke: yo también mi hermosa enfermera

Lucy: ha ha apenas si soy practicante

Loke: pero eso acabara muy pronto ¿no?...

Lucy: si lo hago bien… supongo que si…

Loke: estas lista para la cena de hoy…

Lucy: si…será en casa ¿no?

Loke: así es tengo algo muy especial preparado…

"_casamiento"_…-Lucy comenzó a sonrojarse, sentía que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal…

Lucy: ¿e-e-en serio?

Loke: uhm?... ¿qué pasa? Te ves toda roja…-_adorable.- pensaba el chico_

Lucy: s-si no es nada…entonces nos vemos en la noche…

Loke: si…¿quieres que te pase a buscar?

Lucy: no…no te preocupes….le pediré a jerall que me acompañe..

Loke: ok, nos vemos.-_dicho esto le dio un beso apasionado a la chica y se marcho_….

_Por dios… ¿Cómo es que me haces quedar tan aturdida con sólo un beso?..._

**En el trabajo**

_No era algo especial el trabajo, a pesar de que estudio medicina, me dedico a una oficio totalmente diferente, soy agente inmobiliario…trabajo con levy y cana, además de 2 chicos pero casi no hablo con ellos, uno se llama natsu dragneel & el otro se llama gray fullbuster….parecen ser muy amigos, pero nunca me he sentado a charlar con ellos o algo asi._

Levy: oh….Lu-chan…llegaste

Lucy: si….¿paso algo?

Cana: podria decirse que si

Lucy: ¡cana!

Cana: yo! Ha ha te ves hermosa

Lucy: tú también…..pero que sucedió?

Cana: a natsu lo asendieron

Lucy: ¿natsu?...¿el pelirosado?

Cana: el mismo

Lucy: pero..ese chico es solo un mujeriego….¿como?

Levy: vendio la mansión de los KOLMAN

Lucy: sorprendente…

Cana: de seguro se acostó con la propietaria ajajja….conociendolo

Lucy: cana!

Levy: deberíamos ir…el jefe nos estaba llamando…

Lucy: ok…primero ire a cambiarme…

Lucy se dirigió a los vestidores…, se puso una falda negra…un tanto corta…pero no demasiado…una blusa blanca ajustada y se tomo en pelo en un moño, se veía hermosa

**En la oficina principal**

Natsu pov:

Ahh…realmente siento que le ponen mucho color, solo por vender una mansión…de heho fue muy fácil…solo me acosté con la compradora y lo quizo altiro…realmente las mujeres son muy fáciles de convencer….

Mientras en la oficina seguían celebrando de pronto se abrió la puerta llamando la atención de todos los presentes….habia llegado lucy….

Natsu quedo casi babeando, como siempre la chica logró captar su interés, por algún motivo a ella no la podía seducir, ella definitivamente era especial…

se ve hermosa, su sonrisa…me encanta…u-un momento..s-se dirige donde estoy ¿yo?..p-porque…ah! Verdad de seguro me va a felicitar….p-or que estoy tan nervioso….

Lucy: felicitaciones dragneel…

Natsu: gracias..-increiblemente no tartamudio…

Gray: te ves hermosa lucy

Lucy: g-gracias ¿gray?

Gray: si, lamento que casi no tengamos tiempo de hablar

Lucy: no…no te preocupes….-este chico supongo que tambien es un mujeriego…

Jefe: bien ahora que estamos todos reunidos, debo felicitar nuevamente al señor natsu, por su gran labor en esta empresa

Natsu: todo es gracias a usted.

Cana: patero…

Natsu: tal vez

Gray: bien ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a celebrar esta noche?

Cana: por mi esta bien

Levy: si!

Y asi sucesivamente todos comenzaron a asentir

Natsu se quedo mirando a la chica que no había respondido…

Cana: lucy ¿vas a ir?

Lucy: lo siento, pero ya tengo otro compromiso…

Cana: uhh?...

Levy se acerco a las muchachas, pasando por enfrente del pelirosa

Levy: tendrá una muy importante cita con su novio

Lucy: l-levy!

Ah…el famoso novio…debe ser un chico genial…si logro tener de esa manera el amor de lucy..-pensaba natsu

Cana: ¿te va a proponer matrimonio?

Levy: probablemente

Lucy: n-no!

Gray: ehh…lucy se va a casar?...

Y de la nada comenzaron a rodearla especialmente las chicas, mientras que los hombres por su parte solo maldecían al afortunado.

Termino el trabajo. con una lucy muuuuuuy cansada….

Lucy: jerall…¿alo?...

Al otro lado de a línea….

Jerall: en serio lo siento lucy, pero el trabajo en la oficina se atraso, y no podre ir a buscarte

Lucy: esta bien…no t preocupes…

Jerall:si quieres llamo a una limosina para que te lleve

Lucy: no no! Estare bien, nos vemos

Jerall: bye bye, te quiero

Lucy: yo tambien…

…..

mmmm….que extraño…loke no contesta….y ahora en que me ire….

De pronto natsu tambien salio….encontrandose los dos con la mirada…provocando un sonrojo por parte el chico…

Natsu: aun no te vas?

Lucy: tengo que esperar a un taxi…ajja

Natsu: si quieres yo te puedo llevar…-al diabl la fiesta…entre lucy y los demás es obvio mi desicion

Lucy: en serio!

Natsu: por supuesto linda.-le guiño un ojo

Lucy: tengo novio…

Natsu: ahha lo se lose, pero no me molestaria ser el amante…-al notar que la chica comenzaba a enojarse decidio terminar con eso..- s-solo es una broma! Vamos no te enojes…

El chico comenzó a motar su moto, por supuesto era una lujosa, la chica sintió un poco de pánico puesto que seria su primera vez arriba de una moto….

Natsu: ten.-le paso el caso.-vamos sube

La chica asintió posisionandose en la parte de atrás…en cuanto comenzo sonar el motor la chica se afirmo del muchacho muy fuerte

Natsu solo mostro una sonrisa picara…después de todo podía sentir una parte sensible de la chica en su espalda…

Natsu: si no quieres caerte…sujetate fuerte…-

Lucy: s-si!.-dicho esto abrazo aun mas al chico…-no es necesario decir que este estaba feliz….

-en todo en camino no hablaron, pero no había un silencio incomodo, era mas bien un silencio en el cual se transmitían emociones sin sonidos….-

Lucy: gracias es aquí….

Natsu: fue un placer.

Lucy: nos vemos mañana….

Natsu: si….

La chica se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla para luego irse…

Natsu solo se quedo mirando en dirección por donde se había ido la chica….tocandose la mejilla besada, sentía que su corazón latia rápido….por lo que decidio irse…

**En la casa donde vivian lucy y loke**

Lucy: loke ¡ya llegue!...¿loke?

Lucy sintió unos ruidos en la parte de la cocina….se dirigio a aquel lugar…pero nunca se espero lo que vio….

Loke que tenia su camisa abierta se encontraba besando a una chica la cual estaba semidesnuda…

Las palabras no le salían de la boca…pero si se desprendieron unas lagrimas….jamas pensó en ver como la engañaba la persona a la cual ella mas amaba….

Era un dolor inexplicable….uno que solo se puede curar con el tiempo…

**el inicio de un nuevo fic, la verdad ocurrio en un momento de inspiración en el colegio haha**

**n.n espero que les guste!, actualizare lo antes posible mis dos historias n.n **

**nos vemos pronto**

**se despide **

**hinata-chan ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradeciendo los review de:**

***Infinity Infinytum:hahha pervertida ¿yo?...mmm…probablemente n.n adoro tus review siempre me hacen sentir feliz! Graciiiias**

***alinekiryuu: gracias yo tambien encontré que fue una extraña convinacion, n.n haha**

***Zy system: graciiiiias haha me alegra que te gusten mis historias n.n relmente me alagas**

***yukatsu009:gracias x decirme eso eres muy tierna!n.n he aquí el ca, espero te guste**

***LucyDragneelHeartfilia: haha siiiii natsu como héroe *¬* haha n.n graciiias x el R.**

**Espero les guste y les agradesco mushiiiiiisimo que lean mi historia, bueno no los aburro más n.n**

**A leer!**

**Los personajes de fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima**

"**Un nuevo amor" **

_CAP 2: "primera borrachera"_

_No…no podía moverme, sin embargo no quería ver esa escena…¿porque?…¿porque?….no tengo la menor idea de donde..pero pude tener la fuerza para irme…normalmente iria a encararlo…pero…simplemente no podía.._

_Rápidamente Sali de la casa sin hacer un ruido…comenze a correr no tenia idea de a donde , solo quería huir…y asi fue como finalmente llegue a un bar…que estaba cerca del trabajo…fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de cuanto había corrido….y cuando entre…pude divisar el rostro de cana…al parecer estaba con los chicos de la oficina…auque quize contenerme…no aguante mas…y corri hasta donde se encontraba…al verme llorar rápidamente me llevo a un cuarto pequeño, levy tambien se encontraba junto con nosotras aunque claro esta iba llamando por teléfono a erza….._

Cana: ya ya pequeña, ya paso

Levy: no deberías estar asi lu-chan

Lucy: y ¡como quieren que este!...la chica aun estaba llorando….

Cana: s-solo es un idiota que-

Lucy: no, la única idiota fui yo…

Levy: ya estuvo! Ni muerta permitiré que te insultes a ti misma!

de golpe se abrió la puerta…

Erza: lucy!

Lucy: erza!

La pelirroja abrazó fuertemente a la rubia

Erza: ¿Cómo estas?

Lucy: como crees…

Erza: ese maldito ya se las vera conmigo…

Lucy: no….no quiero que le hagan daño

Cana: que estas diciendo!, por supuesto que tomaremos venganza..

Lucy: les dije que no!...-unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la rubia..-solo me harán sentir peor…

Erza: lucy…, esta bien…

Las 3 amigas comenzaron a abrazarlas..

…mientras tanto fuera del cuarto en la barra del bar…..

Gray:¿ porque crees que llego asi?

Natsu: quien sabe…

Gray: oye….te acaban de ascender y estas con una cara de deprimido

Natsu: uh?..en serio?…no lo note…haha

Gray: mira esa chica de ahí te esta mirando ….

Natsu se volteo a ver, era una chica de cabello corto y azulado, un cuerpo llamativo debido a su ropa descotada

Natsu: hoy no tengo ganas….de "divertirme"

Gray: que mosca te pico?...mirala es una hermosura…

Natsu: no tanto como lucy…-dijo casi en un susurro….pero que perfectamente logro oir su amigo

Gray: lucy eh?...tienes razón ella es hermosa…

Natsu volteo la mirada sonrojado….su amigo lo había escuchado….-

Gray: apuesto a que- pero antes de que terminara de hablar, fue interrumpido por las 4 jovencitas que iban saliendo del "cuarto"

Cana: lucy ¿quieres beber algo?

Lucy: eh?

Levy: oye….no incites a lucy a beber…erza dile algo!

Erza: la verdad es que un poco no le hara nada malo…

Levy: ehh?

Lucy limpiandose nuevamente los ojos ..-esta bien….

Gray: mira quien viene ahí….

Natsu: ya te dije que no me interesa- de un momento a otro el chico sintió un aroma familiar…

Lucy: oh! Dragneel….

El chico se volteo

Natsu: l-lucy..

Cana: lo ves lucy…aquí vinimos a celebrar…

Lucy: si me doy cuenta…-…por cierto drageel, fulbuster..esta es mi amiga erza scarlet

Gray: al parecer todas las amigas de lucy son hermosas

Cana: esta casada y tiene 1 hija

Gray casi cayendo de la silla..-EHH!...c-cuantos años tienes?

Lucy: tiene 21…

Gray: ohhh….y ¿Cómo se llama tu hija?

Erza: Wendy!

Cana: bien bien….basta de conocernos…quiero pedir algo de tomar..

Mientras este grupo comenzaba a conocerse, Natsu quien se había acercado a la rubia comenzó a hablar…definitivamente quería saber el porque de sus lagrimas….

Natsu: tambien vas a beber?

Lucy: s-si

Natsu: ¿estas bien?

Lucy: si

Natsu: me vas a contestar algo que no sea "si"

Lucy: haaha perdón…no me di cuenta

Natsu: hehe no no te preocupes…

Levy se percato de la pareja….: oh..natsu hizo reir a lu-chan

Erza: ¿natsu?

Gray: el pelirosado…

Cana: el mujeriego diría yo...

Erza arqueo una ceja..-¿mujeriego?

Cana: sip!...¿con cuantas se ha acostado gray?

Gray: no me lo preguntes…además no deberías ir diciendo esa clase de cosas a todo el mundo

Levy: p-porque mejor no bebemos tranquilos eh?

Erza: estas segura?...no creo que a gazille le guste ver a su terroncito de azúcar bebiendo

Levy se sonrojo totalmente

Cana: ahhsjhajaha tienes razón…

….mientras que natsu y lucy…..

Natsu: ese trago es fuerte…

Lucy: mejor asi…quiero olvidar…..todo lo de esta noche

Ese fue un golpe duro para natsu …acaso ella quería olvidar…el tiempo que paso con él…

Lucy: lo único bueno de esta noche…fue hablar contigo…drag-

Natsu!.-el chico la interrumpio…-solo dime natsu..-sus animos habían vuelto, pero no quería que lo siguiera llamando por su apellido

Lucy: haha natsu…-oh oh.. la bebida comenzaba a hacer efecto…demasiado rápido..

Natsu: ya estas borracha?..-eso fue rápido.-

Lucy: hahhahahha.-lucy comenzó a reir de una manera un tanto ridícula…-

Pero eso duro poco porque de la nada comenzó a llorar…-estupido estúpido…

Natsu: o-oe lucy..

Lucy: natsuu!.-la chica se arrojo a sus brazos..- eres un gran conductor de motos…

Cana: oye natsu o trates de aprovecharte! Hahaha.-otra mas que se había emborrachado….

Levy: exacto.! Lu-chan ya ha llorado mucho….-levy estaba peor que esas dos..-

Gray: haha estas chicas no saben tomar…

Erza: lo dices tú que andas sin camisa…

Gra comenzó a buscar su camisa….mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro..

Erza: por dios…-comenzo a sacar su celular…llamaría un taxi….-

Natsu: oye lucy…te dije que no tomaras tanto…

Lucy: eso no importa….todo fue por culpa de "él"

Natsu abrió sus ojos…-ese "el"…acaso se referia a ….

Lucy comenzó a llorar…-estupido loke!...a pesar de que te amo…tu…tu te vas con otra….

Ahora todo calzaba completamente…loke le había sido infiel a lucy..

Natsu: en serio es un idiota…

Lucy se acerco a natsu….los suficiente como para quedar a unos escasos centimentros…

Lucy: ne..natsu…alguien alguna vez te ha engañado?

Natsu: no….de hecho soy yo quien hace que las chicas engañen a sus novios…

Lucy: ahhaha claro después de todo solo eres un mujeriego…

Natsu: si..-con una sonrisa melancolica…

Lucy: y…alguna vez te has enamorado?

Natsu pensó un momento la pregunta….- si..claro que si..

Lucy: en serio? Y se lo dijiste?

Natsu: no…porque…ella ya esta con otro..

Lucy: pero tu eres un mujeriego demás que puede-

Natsu: no….a ella...no la puedo tratar como las demás…

Lucy: esa chica es especial para ti…

Natsu se sonrojo…-p-por supuesto…

Lucy: hehe…ella esta cerca de ti a menudo?

Natsu: si…pero digamos que esta tan enamorada de su novio…que nisiquiera nota mi prescencia…

Lucy: haha es lenta…

Natsu: que te puedo decir…esos son mis gustos…

Lucy: natsu…yo…-poco a poco se comenzó a a cercar….claramente el chico esperaba al menos un rose de labios…pero en cambio…al ver que la chica comenzaba a bajar la cabeza se dio cuenta de lo que venia….

Wwwaaaaaggggg….asi es ….era vomito…..

Natsu: bueno…además de lenta….no tiene mucho autocontrol….

…luego de haberse limpiado…..

Natsu: bien….yo me llevo a este idiota…

Erza: estarán bien?

Natsu: si…ya llame a un taxi…

Erza: gracias por cuidar de lucy…mientras me encargaba de la otras chicas

Natsu: no fue nada linda…

Erza: ya veo porque te dicen mujeriego

Natsu: hahaha….nos vemos…

Erza: si…adiós..

Mientras la pelirroja acomodaba a la rubia en el taxi…logro oir unas palabras de los labios de la chica….esperaba que dijera el nombre de su…todavía novio….pero en cambio…pronuncio le nombre de otra persona….

"_**NATSU"….**__**QUEDATE CONMIGO**__**….**_

**El fin del cap 2**

**estoy feliz!**

**Haha no me pregunten porque (xq nisiquiera yo lo se) hahaha, les mando a todos los que leen esta historia un abrazo enorme…y a los que no, una puñalada hahhsjaha ¡NO NO ES MENTIRA! **

**Nuevamente agradesco a quienes dejan review y a los que no, igualmente por leer la historia n.n**

**Si mas que decir **

**Se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradeciendo los review de:**

***Infinity Infinytum:hhahha …me alegra que te gustara y que te hiciera reir (tanto asi que te la llegaras a aguantar)n.n **

***Zy system:no sabes cuanto aprecio que dejes tu "huella" haha n.n thanks!**

***LucyDragneelHeartfilia: gracias x tu r. me alegra que te hiciera reir n.n**

***Gabe Logan: ¡que honor! He leído tus historias y por cierto ¡ me encantan! n.n, gracias x el R.**

***miner1144: aww graciiias x decirme eso n.n me haces sentir muy feliz!**

***MajoDragneel: graciiiiiiiiias n.n espero te guste este cap n.n**

***Razhelle: haha tantas preguntas! XD realmente me siento honrada de estar entre tus escritoras favoritas (lo digo muuuy en serio), ammm veamos responderé a algunas de tus preguntas….tratare de que sea larga, los cap dependerán de como vaya la historia,es un secreto (juju),sip, en un futuro…haha,**

…**.**

**Eso seriiia todo…ahora **

**A leer!**

**lo****s**** personajes de fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima**

"**Un nuevo amor" **

CAP 3: "bebé"

Cierta chica rubia se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una cama de dos plazas….hasta que su sueño se vio interrumpido por una luz proveniente de la ventana provocando que esta se despertara…

Lucy: ahhh…..-mi cabeza me duele….-uh?...-la chica comenzó a parpadear..-¿Dónde estoy?...

Erza: en mi casa

Lucy: erza!

Erza: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Lucy:..me- me duele la cabeza….

Erza: eso es obvio, anoche estuviste bebiendo como cana..

Lucy: ehhhhh?...e-en serio…..-de pronto recordó lo sucedido con loke….el desánimo volvió….y erza claramente lo noto…

Erza: el día hoy supongo que no iras a la universidad…

Lucy: no, no tengo ganas…

Erza: bien!, porque hoy tengo que hacer unos trámites, y necesito que alguien cuide a Wendy….la niñera no vendrá hoy…¿puedes hacerte cargo de ella?

Lucy: ¡por supuesto! No por nada seré su madrina!

Erza: bien, te la encargo, y por cierto, Lucy…

Lucy: si?

Erza: está bien que te desahogues, pero no te deprimas tanto ¿vale?

Lucy: si, no te preocupes erza!...por cierto….de donde viene ese olor...-el apetito comenzó a surgir en el estómago de Lucy...-huele rico….

Erza: haha, es jerall, está cocinando…

Lucy: ….-estaba procesando lo que erza acababa de decir…..-jerall…cocinando…jajjajajjajajjajaja…-Lucy se lo comenzó a imaginar con un delantal…

Erza: de que te ríes? Ajja

Lucy después de retorcerse en la cama, con lágrimas en los ojos (de tanta risa)…comenzó a hablar…-e-es que, cuando éramos pequeños, una vez cocino arroz, y casi quema la cocina, debido a que se le quemo…y….y jajaaja….ni el perro se lo quiso comer jajajaja

Jerall: eso es cuando éramos pequeños primita…-apareció el chico con una bandeja en las manos.

Lucy: are?...ehhh…te ves bien…

Erza: yo le pido de vez en cuando que me cocine…-la chica se acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios de su esposo….

Lucy: no es por interrumpir, pero….tengo hambre

El matrimonio rápidamente se separó, totalmente sonrojados

Jerall: aquí tienes…lu..

Lucy: arigato! Oohhh! Panques! Son mis favoritos!...-una sonrisa de niña pequeña apareció en su rostro…-esh ta dellisiosho…-decía mientras tenía comida en la boca…parecía una niña pequeña con un súper dulce…

Erza la miro de manera maternal, mientras que jerall la veía como si fuera su pequeña hermanita…

Erza: bien, tengo que irme, nos vemos amor-se acercó para besar a su esposo- nos vemos Lucy, te encargo a mi Wendy…

Lucy: si! No te preocupes!...

Jerall: bien yo también me tengo que ir, tengo una importante junta….nos vemos mi primita favorita…-comenzó a apretar una de las mejillas de la chica….

Lucy: auchh!

Jerall: te encargo a mi pequeña….

Lucy: si si!

Jerall: no te preocupes por el idiota de loke, pronto se dará cuenta de lo que perdió…-dicho esto le deposito un beso en su frente y se marcho

Lucy dejo de comer….su aura deprimente nuevamente volvió…-loke…baka….¡maldición!..te odio!...bueno…no no ¡en serio te odio!...ahhhhh ¿Qué estoy haciendo?...soy totalmente patética….mooooo!-antes de seguir maldiciendo, escuchó un pequeño llanto…-¡wendy!

Rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de la bebe, la cual estaba casi por cumplir un año….tenía el rostro de erza, hermoso, y el color de pelo de jaral…era realmente una bellísima combinación…Lucy tomo a la pequeña delicadamente en sus brazos comenzando a menearla suavemente…hasta que la pequeña se calmó….

Lucy: awww eres tan linda Wendy-chan….

La pequeña nuevamente se había quedado dormida…-Lucy solo se quedó observándola…-has hecho una hermosa familia primito….

Nuevamente coloco a la pequeña en su cuna, y se dirigió al cuarto ,se iba a vestir después de todo solo andaba con un pequeño short y una polera sin manga, ropa de erza….

Se dirigía al baño, cuando nuevamente la bebe comenzó a llorar…

Mooooo!..-Lucy iba rápidamente…..tomo a la bebe nuevamente….pero esta vez no se calmó tan rápido…

Lucy: mi-miraa….este osito! Quiere jugar contigo…..

Gguuaa guuaaa…..el llanto de la bebe se hacía más y más fuerte….

Lucy comenzó a hacer malabares, cantarle una canción….nada, nada funcionaba….¿acaso era el pañal?...no no definitivamente no lo revisaría…, una imagen de erza regañándola apareció…-b-bueno…solo lo oleré…-luego de la difícil prueba, comprobó que no era el pañal, para su suerte…entonces ¿que era?...de pronto la bebe a la cual tenía en sus brazos comenzó a acercarse a una zona "especial" de toda mujer….Lucy al observar el comportamiento…se dio cuenta de que era….¡tenía hambre!...pero antes de seguir festejando su reciente logro…se percató de algo…¡¿Dónde demonios esta la leche?!...y ¿si todavía toma pecho?...q-que voy a hacer!...cálmate Lucy….¡bien llamare a erza!...no no…ella está ocupada…¿Qué hago?...

~TOC- TOC~

Perfecto! Ahora alguien tocaba la puerta!...-voy altiro..-rayos…ni siquiera estoy bien vestida, pero la mayoría en este edificio me conoce….así que…-y mientras cargaba a Wendy (la cual no paraba de llorar) se dirigió a la puerta…pero no espero encontrarse con…..

Lucy:¡n-natsu!

Natsu quedo boquiabierto…no sabía si era por encontrarse con Lucy, vestida de esa forma…tan…¿sexy?...o verla cargar un bebe…..o…..

Lucy: ¿q-que haces aquí?.-repentinamente lucy recordó todo…TODO…lo sucedido con el la noche anterior….desde que la llevo a casa, hasta el pequeño incidente del vomito….

Natsu: a-acabo de mudarme…al depto….que está al frente….y..¿tu?

Lucy: ah…bueno estoy cuidando de la hija de mi amiga….

Natsu: ya veo…a-am…porque está llorando..?

Lucy: tiene hambre pero no sé de dónde sacar leche….

Natsu instintivamente miro el busto de la chica la cual solo respondió con una mirada de …."que estas mirando"…con los ojos entre cerrados…

Natsu: d-debería haber leche en la lacena… ¿no?-desvió su mirada…un tanto sonrojado

Lucy: oh…claro….-de pronto a la chica se le ocurrió una idea…- natsu puedes pasar?

Natsu: eh?

Lucy: para sostener a Wendy….de ese modo me demoraría menos preparando la leche….

Natsu: oh…claro…-dicho esto el joven entro al departamento…y comenzó a cargar a la bebe. Mientras veía como Lucy buscaba en la parte de arriba de la lacena…

Rayos!esa ropa…estaba haciendo que el chico perdiera por unos instantes su compostura….y…¿a quien no le pasaria lo mismo?

Lucy se percató de como ahora, natsu miraba a Wendy, de una manera tan…dulce…se veía adorable…eh!..a-adorable?...e-en que estoy pensando…¡la-la leche…eso es..!

Cuando Lucy estaba a punto de pasarle la leche a Wendy, esta comenzó a reír debido a las caras que ponía natsu…

Natsu: ¿Dónde está él bebe?.-se tapaba los ojo con una mano….para luego…decir..-¡aquí esta!

Logrando soltar una risa por parte de la bebe, y una mirada encantadora por parte de Lucy…

Lucy: eres bueno con los niños eh?

Natsu: eso creo..-mientras decía esto comenzaba a pasarle el bebe a Lucy

Lucy: gracias en serio…

Natsu: no hay de que…pero…no deberías dejar entrar a cualquiera fácilmente así…a este ía ser peligroso

Lucy: lose…pero a ti te conozco…bueno un poquito, pero por la ayuda de ayer en la noche, me di cuenta de que no eres mala persona

Natsu: haha en serio?

Lucy: si!

Natsu: gracias,…me tengo que ir…me están esperando….

Lucy: oh! Claro, lamento haberte molestado…

Natsu: no no , no fue ninguna molestia….bueno nos vemos

Lucy: claro…

Natsu antes de irse se dio vuelta…-iras al trabajo?

Lucy: aún no lo sé…

Natsu: entiendo…bueno…adiós..

Lucy: adiós…

Natsu mientras se iba despidiendo comenzó a chocar con algunas cosas, provocando una risa en Lucy…

Lucy: haha es divertido….-pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos….el sonido de su celular…-oh!...donde esta….?

Coloco a Wendy sobre la cama…mientras esta tomaba su leche….- oh! Aquí esta!...ehhh!

En el teléfono se indicaba lo siguiente…

Llamadas perdidas:

Loke: 17

Cana: 6

Levy: 8

Le incomodaba un poco, pero a pesar de quedar un tanto triste al ver el número de teléfono de loke, hubo algo que realmente la aterro

**Erza:" 2"**

Rayoss! Estoy en problemas!

Realmente este no había sido uno de los mejores despertares después de una resaca, pero no se quejó tanto….después de todo…pudo haber sido peor…ahora…se le venía encima un largo día…cuidando de Wendy…..y salvándose de erza….

**Yo!, fin de este cap, el romance de natsu y lucy será algo lento, eso es obvio, no hare que lucy se enamore rápidamente del chico, si apenas acaba de sufrir tal engaño, pero no se decepcionen! Xq realmente amooo al nalu y me seria muy complicado tratar de contener mis ganas de escribir momentos nalu! Haha**

…**.**

**Respecto al cap del manga solo tengo que decir….que…¡FUUEE IMPRESIONANTE!¡ME ENCANTOOO!, la pelea, el mini momento nalu! Haha todooo! Nada malo que decir,**

**Dicho esto me despido, no sin antes agradecerles nuevamente a quienes leen mi historia, y a los que dejan los review n.n**

**Se despide **

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima**

**"Un nuevo amor"**

CAP 4: "karaoke"

Lucy: Wendy! Haber di ahh!.-la rubia trataba de darle comida a la pequeña…pero esta solo cerraba la boca, era realmente caprichosa.-moooo!...tengo que darte de comer, porque o si no erza…..-el solo hecho de recordar la última llamada que hizo la pelirroja le daba miedo…

Flashback

_Lucy se encontraba mirando las llamadas perdidas, cuando de pronto!_

_Lucy: e-erza…._

_Erza:¡¿Qué sucedió?!¿pasó algo?¿porque no contestabas? Y ¿Wendy? ¿Tiene hambre?...aló? Lucy estas ahí?.._

_Lucy: s-si estoy aquí…no ha pasado nada, no contestaba porque estaba dándole de beber a Wendy.._

_Erza: ahh…ya veo, cualquier cosa me llamas….ok?_

_Lucy: si!_

_Erza: Lucy…si le llega a pasar algo a mi bebe…tendré que hacerte "eso"_

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica…._

_Lucy: e-entiendo…._

_Erza: bien! nos vemos en la noche!...vístete bien, para la ocasión!_

_Lucy: ehhh? De que me estas-_

_Beep -beep-beep-_

_Fin flashback_

De qué demonios me estaba hablando…

Toc toc!

Uh?...quien será?-pensaba la rubia….-ya voy…-se acercó a la puerta y vio por el agujero quien era…..

Todo en ella se congeló en un instante…

Toc toc toc- volvió a tocar la puerta, sin embargo, ella no quiera abrirle, aún no estaba lista para darle la cara…a…él..

Tsk, parece que aquí no hay nadie- se escuchó detrás de la puerta…

Cuando hubo un silencio total…la joven cayó al piso…con ambas mano, cubriendo su boca, tratando de reprimir aquello que quería salir…

El grito de la pequeña Wendy la hizo reaccionar de su aparente estado…se dirigió a la habitación para tomar a la pequeña en sus brazos…tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa, pero las lágrimas simplemente no pudieron esperar…

La carita de la bebé, hizo que la joven, detuviera sus lágrimas, soltando una leve sonrisa, que hizo reír a la bebé

Lucy: gracias Wendy…

Ring…ring…ring….

Sonaba el celular de la chica

_Aló?...¿Lucy?_

Lucy: hola cana!

_¿cómo estás?_

Bien bien…jaja… y ¿tú?

_Aquí con unos amigos…te oyes deprimida…¿pasó algo?_

…la chica mantuvo el silencio por unos minutos…-vino loke….

_¿Qué?_

Las lágrimas nuevamente la traicionaron…- p…¿porque me hace esto?

_Tranquila nena…no derrames más lagrimas por él…no se las merece…_

Lo sé….pero duele….duele mucho…

_Ne…¿qué te parece si salimos hoy?...con las chicas_

No lo sé….no tengo ánimos..-contestaba la rubia, secándose las lagrimas..

_¡con mayor razón! Vamos linda será divertido….ademas…no puedes cancelar….ya reservamos un lugar…_

Lucy: uhh?.- con una gotita en la cabeza…- bien…¿c-con que debería ir vestida?

_Con lo que sea, te ves muy linda con todo!_

Lucy: bien, a ¿Qué hora?

_No te preocupes por eso….__ah! __un chico pasará a buscarte.._

Lucy: ¿Qué?..u-un chico? Que clase de chico?

_Es sorpresa jjaajaja, nos vemos bye bye besitos!_

Lucy: e-espera!...beep….beep….- ¡por que demonios no me lo dice!

Y luego de esta pequeña sorpresa….la cual ayudo a olvidarse un poco de la pena que tenia, lucy se dedico a los que haceres domesticos, por alguna razón la bebé dejo de llorar, sólo se entretenia viendo la t.v al parecer era una película de dragones…., y rápidamente llegarón las 8 de la noche y como toda mujer no tenia idea de que ponerse!

Porque estaba en la casa de erza

Porque su amiga tenia casi puros vestidos y en su mayoría muuuy descotados…

Ni siquiera sabia si ir elegante o normal

Ahhhh ya no tenia más excusas…

¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, el muchacho de seguro llegará pronto…y no puedo dejar a wendy sola….arrgggg cana!- de pronto sonó el timbre….o más bien tocaron la puerta (jajja)- voy!

Y en cuanto abrió la puerta, lo encontró a él…a Natsu…y al instante quedó algo paralisada….

Y es que el joven, vestía una polera blanca, acompañada de una chaqueta negra sin mangas(abierta), los lentes le corrian el cabello hacia atrás, usaba bullines negros tambien, y unas zapatillas…se encontraba apoyado en la entrada con un brazo, contra la pared (de manera sexy *¬*)

Natsu: hola lucy!

Lucy: h-hola natsu.-respondió con algo de dificultad….y un leve sonrojo…

Natsu: vine a buscarte, ¿ cana te aviso?

Lucy saliendo de su trance de embobamiento.- , pero aún no llega mi primo asi que….n-no me puedo ir…

Natsu: ya veo, pues ni modo, tendre que esperar….tengo que llevarte si o si…eso me dijo cana…-o más bien …asi lo amenazó…

Lucy: esperaras aquí afuera?

Natsu: si, no quiero incomodarte…

Lucy: n-no seria ningún problema!

Natsu: ¿en serio?

Lucy: s-si…

Poco a poco el chico se acerco a la joven…ella aún estaba en la entrada de la puerta, una vez que el joven llego ahí…se quedaron viendo unos minutos…fijamente….hasta que alguien los interrumpio…

Permiso..-llegó casi gritando jerall….

Natsu: a-ah! L-lo siento…

Jerall: hola lucy…-saludo a su prima, para luego dirigirle una mirada casi asesina al chico..- y hola….

Natsu!, interrumpio este…

Lucy: hola jerall…

Jerall: erza me dijo que saldrías hoy…siento la demora..

Lucy: no te preocupes .-le lanzo una sonrisa..- esperame natsu…altiro vuelvo…-la chica se retiro del lugar, para cambiarse de ropa…dejando al primo y al joven frente a frente…

Jerall: pasa…-le señalo la entrada

Gracias.-respondio el chico un tanto inseguro…

Jerall: eres amigo de lucy?

Natsu: compañero de trabajo…

Jerall: uhh…y la vinise a buscar? Que caballeroso…-se notaba la molestia del chico

Natsu: e-es un favor de cana…

Jerall: cana eh….-esa chica…ya esta buscándole pretendientes a mi primita..

Ya estoy lista!.-llego interrumpiendo la rubia, llamando la atención de ambos muchachos, estaba vestida con una falda, que le llegaba antes de que terminara la rodilla, cabello recogido en una cola, unas chapulinas, y una blusa, ajustada…

Jerall: ¿y…A dónde van?...

Lucy: las chicas no me quisieron decir, es una sorpresa…

Jerall: vaya vaya…

Lucy: estoy bien asi? Natsu..

Natsu: s-si…-esta vez era el quien estaba saliendo del trance de embobamiento…- e-es decir, estas perfecta!...no…bueno..este yo…

Lucy: jaja gracias..bueno, nos vemos primito…-se dirigio a darle un beso en la mejilla…-Wendy esta durmiendo….y todo esta ordenado, tu cena esta en el microondas ah! Y-

Jerall: si, si…ya puedes irte, tampoco es como si fueras nuestra empleada o algo asi…jaja diviertete!

Lucy: si!

Lucy fue la primera en salir

Natsu: buenas noches.-le dijo respetuosamente a jerall, como si del padre de la joven se tratase

Jerall: buenas noches y cuidala!...-lo último sonó más bien como una amenaza

Natsu: s-si!

Luego de esto, lucy y natsu se dirigieron al ascensor, en donde bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, lugar en donde se hayaba la moto del joven…

Ten.-le paso el casco…

Lucy: gracias…-se puso el casco y se subio la moto…

Natsu: afírmate con cuidado..

Lucy: si…dijo mientras comenzaba a abrazar al joven notando la buena forma física que tenia este….

Nuevamente al inicio del sonido del motor, la joven se agarro fuerte, provocando una risita por parte del joven….

Durante el trayecto, la rubia se sentía bien, como si el viento se llevara todas sus precupaciones…

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban sus amigas….

"**Esta noche karaoke"**.-decia un enorme cartel fuera del local…

Natsu: sabes cantar?

Lucy: no, soy demasiado desafinada…

Natsu: jaja estas igual que yo

Lucy: no puede ser…..

Natsu: vamos…-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, para hacerla entrar…

Una vez adentro….

Cana: lucy! por aquí!

Lucy: cana!

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraba el grupo de amigos, incluido gray…ah! Y aún tomados de la mano….

Lucy: hola chicos.-para no saludarlos uno por uno, decidio sólo mover la mano…

Cana: miren que vienen bien juntos jjaa.-dijo señalando las manos unidas…-

Ambos se soltaron con un notorio sonrojo…-

Lucy: ah!..e-esto…e-es…

Natsu: s-solo lo hize para que entrara ….ja..ja-

Lucy: c-cierto…

Erza: jaja vamos! Siéntense!...por cierto lucy, te queda bien esa ropa..

Lucy ya sentada…- ah! Gracias…

Gray: se te ve muy linda..-basto ese comentario, para recibir una patada por debajo de la mesa, proveniente de su amigo natsu…-a auch…

Cana: y a ti que te pasó?

Gray: n-nada…-prefierio no hablar debido a que el pelirosa lo miraba con una cara asesina, cosa que noto sólo él…

Se pasarón la noche entera hablando de cosas sinsentidos, más tarde se hizo presente su amiga levy, en compañía de su novio gazille, y extrañamente se llevaron muy bien todos…sólo risas se oigan por parte de los jóvenes….aunque no era necesario decir, que quienes tenían más química, fueron la pareja de natsu y lucy…

Todo iba bien hasta que…

"_bien, es hora de comenzar con el concurso de karaoke"!. Decía un animardor, arriba del escenario…_

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Fue la respuesta de todos…_

_Subieron una 4 parejas cantando sólo canciones de amor…-hasta que…_

"_¿Quién más se atreve a subir?"_

Cana: ¡que tal esta parejita!-grito señalando a natsu y lucy

Lucy: n-no…

Natsu: no,no definitivamente no…

"_vamos no sean timidos", o "acaso son cobardes".-se escuchaba decir del público…_

Y si bien tenían muchas cosas en común, una de las que más resaltaba, era que odiaban perder, por lo que ambos tomaron coraje…y se animaron a subir…provocando alegría y apoyo por parte del público…

" _eh aquí a nuestra __última pareja __participante".-decia el animador del local_

lucy:.- de pronto la chica se dio una vuelta para quedar frente al chico…y susurrarle algo.. natsu yo no puedo…m-me da vergüenza….

natsu: vamos, seamos valientes…y ganemos esto…-decia mientras le pasaba el micrófono a la chica….

Se escuchaban silbidos, piropos dirigidos a la joven rubia

Natsu inmediatamente los miro con cara de pocos amigos y tambien tomo un microfono…

.la música no tardo en venir

(start of something new)….(escuchenla)!

Una melodia de piano comenzó a sonar….

_*natsu: Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance _

_*Lucy : I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see _

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities _

Ambos comenzaron timidamente a cantar, pero impresionaron de inmediato a la multitud, y es que las voces de ambos cconvinaban a la perfeccion….

_*coro:_

_juntos: Start of something new _

_lucy: It feels so right_

_juntos : To be here with you…oh _

_And now…lookin' in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new_

Poco a poco se comenzaron a desenvolver, inclusive, en un momento, el chico comenzó a acercarse mucho a la chica provocando que casi cayera, pero esta inmediatamente la sujeto por la cintura…

Entre sonrisas, miradas entre ellos, continuaron la canción….

Lentamente, sentían como nuevas emociones comenzaban a surgir, mientras se veian …

ellos mismos sentían su propia química….

*parte final:

_juntos: It's the start of something new _

_It feels so right to be here with you…oh _

_And now…lookin' in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new _

_(se repite dos veces)_

"_The_ _start of something new"__(el comienzo de algo Nuevo)_

…_.con este ultimo verso….terminaron…._

Y Una gran ola de aplausos acompaño los gritos eufóricos del público…los chicos, sólo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, mientras recobraban el aliento….

**Quiero agradecer los review de :**

***L'Muk/*Infinity Infinytum/*Kaoruko Hina/*naluforever/*MajoDragneel/*bella-niuXD**

**/*****Guest.**

**Pido perdón por no responder sus review TT_TT, pero ya son las 1:47 a.m, y estoy cansadita u.u**

**Para la prox si o si lo hago!**

**Les mando saludos y agradesco que lean mi historia n.n**

**Se despide hinata-chan!**

***nota especial: pronto subiré un one-shot, para quienes me pidieron ver a natsu celoso, ahhaha y tambien un gruvia! n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima**

**"Un nuevo amor"**

CAP 5: "el peor dolor"

_Una vez finalizada la presentación de los jóvenes, como era de esperarse, fueron los ganadores, el premio fue no tener que pagar nada de lo que habían consumido XD para ellos y sus amigos, se bajaron del escenario, y se dirigieron a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos, de inmediato comenzaron las felicitaciones_

Cana: ¡son increíbles!

Erza: me lo esperaba de Lucy, pero tú me sorprendiste natsu

Gray: siempre fue buen cantante, lo escuchaba de vez en cuando se bañaba jajja

Levy: tienen una sincronización espectacular

Gazille: realmente se veían bien juntos

Natsu: gracias

Lucy: jaja g-gracias, hace mucho que no hacía esto

Natsu: eres una pequeña mentirosa-señalo a la rubia

Lucy: uh? ¿Por qué?

Natsu: antes de entrar me habías dicho que eras muy desafinada

Lucy: ah…e-eso fue por-por…- se notaba la tartamudez de la chica al no encontrar una excusa

Natsu: jaja no te preocupes, pero como me mentiste me debes una

Lucy: ¿Cuándo acordamos eso?

Natsu: bueno…a mí no me gustan las mentiras a ti supongo que tampoco, entonces para reparar el error que mejor que nos….tal vez salir a comer o algo así

Cana: deberías aceptar Lucy hoy en día no cualquiera invita a comer a una chica así-le guiño un ojo.

Lucy: si si lo voy a pensar…jaja- decía la chica en forma de ironía

Ambos jóvenes, tomaron asiento, junto a sus amigos, en lo que quedo de la noche, estuvieron tomando (responsablemente….salvo cana), riendo, contando anécdotas, en fin, una de las mejores reuniones que haya tenido cualquiera de los presentes.

Erza: ahh esta borracha….nunca aprende.-decía mientras miraba como cana tenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de gray, al cual poco parecía importarle

Lucy: será mejor que ya nos vayamos…

Levy: lu-chan…¿iras a casa?

Lucy: si…- su sonrisa se borró, provocando una cara de desilusión

Erza: no tienes que forzarte aun…..digo aun tienes tiempo de-

Lucy: está bien, cuanto antes hable con él, será mejor

Natsu: si quieres yo te llevo…

Lucy: si….gracias...

Levy: bien, con gazille también nos vamos bye bye, chicos, lu-chan hablamos mañana

Lucy: claro, bye

Gazille: fue un placer conocerlos, nos vemos

Erza: yo también me voy, jerall debe estar hecho un lio, con Wendy, nos vemos, Lucy llámame si necesitas algo ¿ok?

Lucy: si, si

Gray: e-espera ¿Qué se supone que hare con ella?-decía mientras trataba de levantar a cana

Erza: no puedo llevármela a casa, si quieres te doy la dirección de su depto.

Gray: estas segura, me estas entregando a tu amiga borracha, en bandeja…para alguien como yo eso es imposible de ignorar…

Erza: no harás nada, porque si algo le llegara a pasar a ella, te juro que abran más de 100 policías detrás de ti, deberías saber quién es su padre

Gray: ehh?

Erza: ten, llévala temprano, di que eras su acompañante o algo así…nos vemos

Gray: e-espera…

Natsu: bien vamos Lucy…nos vemos amigo

Gray: oye! No me vas a dejar solo con ella verdad

Natsu: lo siento compadre, pero tengo mis prioridades

Gray: traidor

Lucy: nos vemos gray… y por favor cuida de cana-le dedico una sonrisa… a la cual le fue imposible resistirse

Gray: s-si…-dijo un tanto ruborizado…

Luego de un rato…de pensar el cómo se iba a llevar a la chica, no le quedo de otra más que llamar a un radio taxi.

Gray: por favor…a esta dirección…-decía mientras le pasaba el papel al chofer

Chofer: claro…

Gray comenzó a acomodar a la peli café, para que quedara apoyada en su hombro…

Cana: mmm….f-fried….-susurro la chica aun durmiendo…

Gray: uh?...¿fried?...esta chica ¿tiene novio?..-mientras se preguntaba esto, dirigió pervertida mente su mirada al busto de la chica….-bueno…tiene suerte el chico…

Una vez que llego al lugar, además de que tuvo que pagar una gran cantidad de dinero…como la chica no despertaba…la tomo al estilo princesa, subió al ascensor, y de alguna forma marco el piso 7….

Gray: bien….veamos….habitación…245…mmm….ah! aquí es!..-mmm según recuerdo…erza me dijo que le dijera que era su acompañante…pero ¿a quién? ¿Habrá alguien en casa?...

El chico toco la puerta como pudo….espero unos 10 segundos, hasta que escucho la voz de una mujer que daba aviso de que iba enseguida…

De pronto…la vio…a ella…una hermosa joven de cabello azul…traía una polera sin mangas y un poco descotada, en conjunto con unas calzas…al parecer tenía tiempo despierta, tal vez esperando a que llegara su amiga.

Gray: ah…s-soy un compañero de trabajo…-dijo un tanto nervioso por la mirada de la chica

Gracias-respondió tímidamente la chica, cosa que encanto al pelinegro.

Gray: puedo pasar?

Uh?-

Gray: no puedo dejarla aquí afuera, y no creo que tú puedas con ella-dijo en tono burlón

Juvia puede!-respondió molesta la chica

Gray: ¿j-juvia?..-habla en tercera persona?

Juvia: yo puedo….

Gray: bueno, ten….bajo a cana hasta dejarla con un brazo rodeando a juvia..

Juvia: gracias por traerla

Gray: no es nada linda, dime te gusta-

Antes de que siguiera hablando, la chica de cabello azul le cerró la puerta en la cara…

Gray: ¿Qué le pasa?...la mayoría se queda embobada, con solo una mirada mía…ahhh!, tanta molestia que me tome, y ni siquiera tengo recompensa….bueno..al menos pude ver a una hermosa chica…-decia mientras se dirigía a la salida

Mientras que detrás de la puerta

Juvia: p-porque el corazón de juvia late tan rápido…uh?...será por ese chico..?..no no juvia lo sabe, el solo es de aquellos que les gusta andar con una y con otra….

Cana: uh?...estoy en casa?...-la chica comenzaba a despertar

Juvia: por dios cana…te voy a preparar un café….-apoyo a la peli café, en el sofá y se fue a la cocina…aunque los latidos del corazón aún no habían disminuido….

Mientras que con natsu y Lucy….

Lucy: gracias nuevamente, por traerme…a casa..

Natsu: no hay problema…p-por cierto no tengo tu numero…

Lucy: oh! Verdad, haber ….-se intercambiaron ambos celulares, anotaron sus números, y se los devolvieron

Natsu: bien, para cualquier cosa solo me llamas

Lucy: jaja no puedo creer que en todo este tiempo no haya hablado contigo natsu…

Natsu: yo tampoco me lo explico jaja

Lucy: bien ya es tarde, nos vemos natsu…

Natsu: si, tienes razón…bueno nos vemos….-

Con solo un saludo de manos se despidieron…pero antes de que la chica entrara…logro oír la última frase del chico el cual ya estaba en su moto…-

Natsu: recuerda que me debes una cita

Lucy: jajaja ¡si!

Dicho esto, el joven se marchó con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que la chica, solo sonreía…pero…como dicen no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, estaba frente a la puerta de su casa….tenía miedo de entrar…pero se armó de valor, puso la llave en la cerradura, y entro…

La casa estaba oscura, se dirigió al interruptor, más tarde comenzó a buscar, a ver si había alguien…estaba un poco aliviada al pensar que estaba sola, pero algo la saco de su tranquilidad

Loke: Lucy!

La chica se volteo inmediatamente….y ahí lo vio…inmediatamente imágenes de aquella noche llegaron a su mente…por lo que se quedó mirándolo, sin hacer nada..

Loke: Lucy, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no contestabas mi llamadas?...oye-se acercó para tomarla de los brazos, pero esta inmediatamente se apartó…- ne Lucy ¿Qué pasa?

Lucy: l-lo siento estoy cansada…tengo que ir-

Loke: no iras a ninguna parte , tú y yo vamos a hablar…

Lucy solo se quedó en silencio…no quería esto, en todo el tiempo de relación nunca se había sentido así…

Llegaron a la sala, y se sentaron frente a frente….

Loke: mira Lucy, no sé qué te paso, pero estas rara…ni siquiera-

Lucy: no sabes lo que me pasa?...por dios como puedes ser tan cínico!- estaba impotente!

Loke: uh?

Lucy: t..Te vi…loke

Loke: de que me estás hablando

Lucy: esa noche te vi!...cuando íbamos a cenar juntos, te vi besándote con esa chica-las lágrimas comenzaron a llegar

La cara del chico, lo demostraba todo, la chica no estaba mintiendo….

Loke: así que nos viste….-sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su flequillo…- jajjaja te tardaste mucho ¿no?...-dijo irónico

Lucy: uh?...-las lágrimas cesaron, para mirarlo con cara de ¿de que estás hablando?

Loke: esa chica se llama yukino…estoy con ella hace 1 mes

Lucy: q-qe estás diciendo?

Loke: tan tonta eres?, vaya tendré que explicártelo palabra por palabra…jaja haber veamos…mm…la conocí un mes atrás, cuando estaba en la cafetería, nos miramos el uno al otro…y supongo que fue amor a primera vista….comenzamos a hablar…más tarde pasamos a ser amigos…y bueno luego…digamos que me dio algo que tú nunca hiciste

Lucy: basta…-nuevamente las lágrimas la traicionaron

Loke: ahh, siempre fuiste tan llorona, tenía pensado decirte sobre lo nuestro esa noche, pero yukino estaba ansiosa de estar conmigo, y yo no pude negarme, es decir, ella me hace cosas que la dulce Lucy nunca haría….ella es mejor que t-

Antes de seguir hablando la rubia le dio una cachetada…muy fuerte, llego a sonar en toda la casa…

Lucy: ya basta….te dije…-ahora estaba mirándolo seriamente, aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Loke: ¿Qué sucede? Te sientes mal, porque otra te gano? Lo siento tesoro, pero…lo nuestro se acabó…-lo último se lo dijo al oído...casi susurrándole…

Lucy: vete…

Loke: tranquila, no tenía intenciones de quedarme, mañana vendré por mis cosas, quiero estar lo más lejos de ti…como sea posible…bueno, nos vemos mañana tesoro, cuídate…..ah! y por cierto, si sigues siendo como eres te aseguro que te quedaras soltera para siempre jajja….bye…- dicho esto último se marchó dando un fuerte portazo…

La chica por su parte no se movía, solo sentía como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…, hasta que ya no sintió fuerzas en sus piernas, y cayo de rodillas al piso, cubriéndose con ambas manos la cara….soltando un desgarrador grito, el cual había guardado por mucho tiempo….se sentía inútil, no le había podido decir nada…no pudo defenderse….poco a poco sus recuerdos con loke….comenzaron a llegar a su mente…por lo que las lágrimas no paraban de salir….en conjunto con su llanto…simplemente no podía olvidarlo de inmediato…le dolía demasiado…la traición de la persona a la cual más amaba….

Su burlesca risa, su frialdad….ese no era el príncipe que la enamoro….aún tenía las manos cubriendo su rostro, hasta que poco a poco el llanto comenzó a cesar…se puso de pie…y se dirigió a su habitación…se sentó en su cama, vio el velador, en él había una foto de ellos dos dándose un beso….era de la primera cita….por su impotencia, tomo la foto y la arrojo lo más lejos que pudo, llorando nuevamente, tomo una almohada, apoyo su cara en ella….y con fuerte grito, maldiciendo al chico, se acostó en la cama, aun llorando, en ese momento solo quería desaparecer de la tierra….

Hace solo un momento se encontraba tan feliz, riendo con erza, cana, levy, gazille….gray…..y…natsu….

Una vez que recordó al pelirosa, mágicamente el dolor se calmó un poco…..ya tenía su número…pero no la suficiente confianza, para contarle sus problemas, no podía llamar a cana, por obvias razones, levy de seguro estaba ocupada con su novio…y erza…debía estar con su pequeña y su marido….

No tenía a quien llamar….se sentía sola…

Cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar…no tenía ganas ….de contestar…solo quería gritar…pero aun así, saco su celular del bolsillo. Mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas…..

Se sorprendió un poco al ver quién era el que la llamaba…..

Natsu…-musito apenas la chica… apretó el botón para contestar…..y lo escucho…

Natsu: ¿Lucy?...ah…h-hola…solo quería saber si este era realmente tu número jjee, siento ser desconfiado….ah! y lamento si estabas durmiendo..bueno..yo…este…

Inconscientemente la chica soltó una pequeña risa….

Lucy: ¿natsu?

Natsu: si?

Lucy: puedes venir?

Natsu: uh?...c-claro…pero..

Lucy: ¿te importaría llevarme a un lugar…

Natsu: claro no hay problema….¿pero a dónde quieres ir?

Lucy: a un lugar donde pueda gritar….

….

**yo!, espero les haya gustado, y quisiera que este fuera uno de los pocos cap. Emotivos **

**n.n**

**agradesco los review:**

***bella-niuXD: gracias, me asustaba un poco el hecho de que no les gustara la canción jeje n.n**

***MajoDragneel: jajja me inspire en uno de mis primos XD haha también me gustan cuando son celosos, me hacen reir n.n, gracias x el review y x leer la historia n.n**

***Infinity Infinytum: sinceramente, estaba cansadísima esa vez, en serio lo siento u.u. jajja me importas muchooo! Ya te lo habia dicho! Ah! Y me pondré celosa si sigues hablando de otras chicas (XD jaja tranquilo!) haha ah! El prox one-shot que suba te lo dedicare a ti lo prometo!**

***LucyxHeartfilia: hahha gracias, lo hice con esa intención n.n que se pareciera a esa escena XD, gracias x el review, espero te haya gustado la conti.**

***sayuki yukimura: graciiiias, hahha y no te preocupes, ya veras como lo hare sufrir, llegaran a tenerle pena al pobre wuajajaja *risa malvada* XD gracias z el review**

***Tamy Dragneel14: gracias, ya he leídoa lgunas de tus historias y me encantan, por eso me hizo feliz saber que te gusta este fic, gracias x el review n.n **

***miner1144: gracias, en serio, me alagas con todo lo que dices siempre n.n me alegro que te gustara el cap n.n, saludos cuídate!**

***Kaoruko Hina: graciiiias, jaja sinceramente no esparaba que les gustara el cap. X lo de la canción pero me hizo feli saber que si funciono! Haha, ah! Y tranquila pronto se viene el enfrentamiento loke vs natsu, sólo espera ¿ok? Hhaaha**

***Gabe Logan: graciiiias n.n , la verdad tengo pensado hacer algo como lo que dijiste, y tambié ir haciendo el romance más lento por parte de lucy…después de todo, a la pobre le rompieron el corazón y quien lo reparara sera..* U. H hahha n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima**

**"Un nuevo amor"**

CAP 6: " desahogo, con gritos y ¿helado?"

Natsu: estas segura?

Lucy: si… , natsu llévame lejos…

El chico se sonrojo, y es que este último comentario se puede tomar de diferentes formas…pero algo lo hizo reaccionar, y era que la chica lo apretaba más fuerte que en las 3 últimas ocasiones, entonces comprendió que necesitaba realete algo que la hiciera sentir mejor….

Natsu: agárrate fuerte

Lucy: si….

Entonces comenzó nuevamente el viaje en moto, ese trayecto no importa que tan corto fuera, el viento era el encargado de llevarse momentáneamente su tristeza, y vaya que lo necesitaba…

Durante todo el viaje no se hablaron, el chico comprendía un poco el porqué, pero le intrigaba saber más de la historia, necesitaba saber que era lo que atormentaba a la rubia….cual era el motivo que la tenía en ese estado de fragilidad….mientras que la chica por su parte, solo recordaba lo vivido hace un momento…se cuestionaba totalmente…creía que todo era su culpa, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, e inconscientemente su agarre al chico fue más fuerte…el llanto era silencioso, teñí un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba salir su voz, sentía como el tiempo pasaba lentamente, hasta se percató de que le chico había detenido su trayecto, se había estacionado

Natsu: ne-lucy ¿Qué tienes?

Lucy: ah…esto no..no es nada…

Natsu: te dije que no me gustan las mentiras…

Lucy: es….solo…que….yo….-no pudo continuar, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero aún no podía desahogarse…

Natsu: Lucy!, tomo su mano, la jalo sacándola de la moto, y en un impulso ,la abrazo fuertemente….

Lucy: natsu…yo…soy tan patética

Natsu: ¿Qué dices? Solo eres tonta por pensar eso…

Lucy: n-ni siquiera puedo hablar

Natsu: entonces grita.-le susurró al oído

Lucy: eh…-se alejó un poco del abrazo…-p-pero esto es..

De pronto se percató de en donde se encontraban….era un cerro…el cual tenía una vista hermosa de la ciudad….

Lucy: me van a oír…-dijo un tanto avergonzada

Natsu: no no…jaja .la casa más cercana está a unos 2 km

Lucy: p-pero el eco…

Natsu: tranquila…yo vengo siempre que estoy frustrado por algo…vamos….quiero oírte gritar

Lucy: y-yo…

El chico la tomo de ambos brazos, mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella, la joven por su parte podía sentir el pecho del chico en su espalda…

Natsu: ahora desahógate…

A pesar de que estaba algo dudosa, recordó que fue ella quien le pidió el favor de traerla, por lo que termino aceptando…

Lucy: idiota..e-estupido-comenzo a decir un poco insegura, pero luego tomo aire y..-..¡ESTÚPIDO! ….¡TE ODIO!...

Natsu: he?

Lucy: uh?..a…n-no a ti…a …a loke….

Natsu: fiiiiiuu….-puso una cara de tranquilidad, pero cómicamente….hasta que se preguntó..¿loke?

Lucy: haha….-lo último le hizo sacar una sonrisa

Pero De pronto sintió unas gotitas caer….Lucy estaba llorando….

Natsu: l-Lucy siento yo no…-la chica no lo dejo continuar porque se dio vuelta y abrazó fuerte al chico…

Lucy: natsu…me duele…n-no puedo con esto….siento que me voy a ahogar…-comenzó a decir mientras continuaba llorando

Natsu: Lucy…

Lucy: con loke…terminamos….

El chico Tenía que admitir que ansiaba escuchar esa frase, pero nunca en estas circunstancias, correspondió el abrazo, se sentía inútil al no poder decirle nada tranquilizador a la chica….de pronto unos borrosos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente….una chica…no se le veía el rostro…estaba a punto de besarlo…pero antes de continuar, el llanto de la chica lo hizo salirse de sus recuerdos

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron abrazados, pero a ninguno le incomodo….de hecho se sintió reconfortante para la chica…e hipnotizan te para el chico, el aroma que esta emanaba lo traía vuelto loco.

Una vez que el llanto ceso, la chica alzo su mirada, y se encontró con el rostro del chico muy cerca, este tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer este aun inspiraba su olor…

Tenía un impulso por besarlo, pero inmediatamente se dio un golpe mental, tal vez sólo era por lo dulce que había sido el con ella…antes de seguir con la tentación decidió sacarlo de su transe….

Lucy: natsu….

El chico inmediatamente abrió los ojos, sonrojándose al tope al darse cuenta de cómo le miraba la chica…

Natsu: ah…y-yo…-la soltó, nervioso….

Lucy: gracias..-dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu: no hay problema….dime…¿sirvió de algo?

Lucy: no tienes idea…

Natsu: me alegro…

Lucy: te lo agradezco natsu

Natsu: no hay problema!, ahora sólo sonríe ¿sí?- le dedico una sonrisa, que ni él mismo recordaba, una llena de confianza, ternura, alegría….la cual hizo sonrojar a la chica.

Lucy: b-bueno, será mejor que vuelva a casa…-decía mientras desviaba la mirada

Natsu: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ahora que estamos aquí, no crees que sea mejor que tengamos esa cita pendiente

Lucy: eh?

Natsu: vamos, apuesto a que te gustaría un helado

Lucy: u-un helado…buenos..sí..eso c-creo …-comenzó a recordar algunas cosas, por lo que unas lágrimas estaban luchando x salir

Natsu: bueno, vamos-le tendió la mano

Lucy: s-si...-trataba de limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que habían alcanzado a salir

Natsu: ven conmigo

La chica acepto la mano, subió a la moto, y se sujetó del muchacho, al parecer esta noche no todo sería llanto…

Natsu: en serio es un idiota.- el chico rompió el silencio que se había generado

Lucy: eh? ¿hablas de loke?

Natsu: ¿de quién más?..haha, mira que terminar con una hermosa chica como tu

Lucy: ¿q-que estás diciendo?- la chica agradeció estar detrás del, ya que así no notaria su rubor

Natsu: sabes, de todas las chicas que he visto, tú eres una de las más hermosas

Lucy: ¿una de las….?

Natsu: ahhaha, tengo que contar a mi madre ¿no?

Lucy: jaja solo estoy bromeando

Natsu: bueno excluyéndola a ella, eres la más hermosa

Este último comentario lo dijo más dulcemente que todo lo demás, que para cualquiera era creíble, por lo que la chica sorprendió, para luego ruborizarse, y mirar a otro lado

En el trayecto no hablaron más, solo hubo silencio….un tanto incomodo…pero finalmente habían llegado

Natsu: es aquí- dijo alegremente, señalando a una hermosa dulcería

Lucy: w-wooo…-dijo un tanto atónita

Natsu: vamos-le tomo la mano nuevamente, y entraron juntos

Una hermosa chica peliblanca se les acerco

Mira: bienvenidos…-…..pero si eres tu natsu!

Natsu: hola mira- le dijo acercándose para saludarla

Mira: que sorpresa, pero que te trae por acá?-de pronto la peliblanca se percató de la presencia de la rubia

Lucy: b-buenas noches…-dijo ruborizada, ante la belleza de la chica

Mira: hola…-le dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa….para luego mirar a natsu..-ne natsu, esta es tu novia?

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante este comentario

Natsu: n-no…e-ella es una amiga…- inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Lucy…..- mira ella es Lucy, Lucy ella es mira.

Lucy: es un placer

Mira: lo mismo digo…hehe, y bien que se les ofrece?

Natsu: ah…queríamos unos helados

Mira: claro!, de que sabor-dijo señalando el mostrador

Natsu: bueno….-antes de responder miro a Lucy quien parecía encantada con los sabores..-ne..lu-

Lucy: s-se ven deliciosos!-dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Natsu: eh….-de pronto sintió la mirada de mira sobre el….y aparto su rostro para que no notara su sonrojo

Mira por su parte se percató de la mirada de natsu por Lucy…esa mirada de un joven enamorado...había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio sonreír de esa manera…..

Lucy: q-quiero de chocolate!...p-por favor…-dijo apenada, y es que ni ella sabe cuándo fue la última vez que probo el chocolate

Mira.: claro, Lucy puedes esperar ahí- le señalo una mesita.

Natsu: bien, entonces yo quiero de…

Mira: vainilla?

Natsu: uh?

Mira: Lucy huele a vainilla

Esto provocó que el chico nuevamente se sonrojara, al recordar como él disfruta de aquel aroma

Natsu: q-quiero de frambuesa…

Mira: y…dime, ¿Por qué a esta hora? Acaso las citas hoy en día son en la noche?

Natsu: no es una cita….lo que pasa….es que ….-tomo algo de aire, para luego mirar a la chica…- termino con su novio

Mira: ¿Qué?, natsu….andas detrás de ella, siendo que tiene novio…..que feo de tu parte…-dijo entregándole el helado de chocolate

Natsu: n-no es así…..además ahora él es su ex por idiota- y…

Mira: jaja como digas, de todos modos hacen una hermosa pareja

Natsu: ¿Qué te hace pensar que ando detrás de ella?

Mira lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

Natsu: no digas nada….-decía mientras se iba a sentar con la chica….

Mira solo lo miro con una cara de ternura….extrañaba a este natsu….pero se alegraba que estuviera de vuelta…

Natsu: ten..- le dijo a la rubia quien se encontraba distraída mirando por la ventana….

Lucy: g-gracias…

Natsu: estos son los mejores helados de la zona…- dijo mientras comenzaba a lamer su helado

Lucy: e-es verdad- dijo al probar su helado…

Natsu: me permites?

La chica no entendía a lo que se refería, solo asintió….pero se sonrojo al ver como el chico acercaba su helado de chocolate a sus labios…

Lucy: e…eh?

Natsu: mmm…es delicioso..

Lucy: p-pero….tú tienes tu helado…-no le molestaba el hecho de compartir, sino de que sabía el significado de esa acción….

Natsu: uh?...quieres probar del mío?

Lucy: n-no!..gracias….

Natsu: jaja….de acuerdo…no entendía la reacción de la chica, por lo que se dedicó a seguir lamiendo su helado…

Mientras que Lucy por su parte estaba mirando por la ventana, mientras saboreaba su helado…estaba totalmente sonrojada….

Mira quien estaba observando la escena soltó una pequeña risa…- natsu….tu no aprendes….jaja, el que una chica te dé a probar de su helado…significa….

"_Un beso indirecto….."_

**YO! Hooolas! *O*, espero estén bien y les haya gustado! n.n lamento la demora, pero el colegio…..bueno ya se imaginan u.u, **

**Ahora hablando del cap del anime!, woo se pone bueno, y Michelle (se me olvido como se llama ahora) quiere a lucy solo para ella *O* emocionante!, y el manga…..nooooo! no quiero que muera nadie, han comentado que la chica de la capa podría ser lucy del futuro quien sabe!ahhh no puedo esperar x ver como continua! Hahha (loca histérica)**

**Ahora Agradeciendo review:**

***miner1144: graciiiiiias n.n eres la primera y siempre estas atenta a mis fic, te quiero mucho! (en serio XD), haha sip!, apareció juvia, y pienso darle un poco de protagonismo x gray juju! Thanks x el review n.n**

*******Infinity Infinytum****: se que vas a leer esto asi que…wuajaja XD lo del one-shot fue mi venganza x lo de la otra vez! Te hize sufrir, pero ya est****amos a mano XD ajjaa, bueno agra****desco tu review en serio tkm 3 n.n ****wuajaja no soy la única en el cole ahora XD (sorry, tenia ganas de ser mala ****) saludos!**

***Gabe Logan: que loke sea el villano, es una incognita jaja XD, y como ya dije, la atracción de natsu y lucy sera lenta, pero habrá! Haha gracias x el review**

***MajoDragneel XD yo tambien odio a esta clase de hombres! Haha y tambien amo a natsu XD gracias x el review n.n (somos bipolares?hahha )**

***Kaoruko Hina: se viene pronto! En serio! Un natsu vs loke! Lo juro!, jaja gracias!, y juvia tendrá un protagonismo de ahora en adelante! n.n yuju!, ya estamos en septiembre! Se vienen los cap! Ahha, ah! Y no te preocupes yo = estaba eufórica con el cap del manga jaja**

***Razhelle: graciiiiiias onee-chan! N.n sip la canción del cap anterior es de h.s.m., ahha y lo de loke, ya veremos si en el futuro cambia tu opinión XD gracias x el review n.n saludos!**

***ichihime tsuki: jajja yo tambien era de pocas letras XD cambie jajja, y con respecto a loke , haha pobre hare que lo odien u.u, graciiias x el review n.n me alegra que te gustara n.n**

***Zy system: haha 2 review en 1? ****Geniiial, el primer beso sera pronto *O* ok? ****Y awww, la sinceridad en un chico es difícil de encontrar, n.n que suerte la de tu novia XD jaja, me alegro que te gustara mi fan numer 1 ( me encanta como suena), ****y en serio siento pena xx loke ahora, pero bueno…..saludos! no te preocupes x los review n.n**

***bella-niuXD: yo soy malvada asi que loke si sufrirá jajaja ( lo acepto estoy loca) XD ajja Los momentos nalu se vienen pronto! Aguarda pliss! n.n**

**Bueno! Gente , les agradesco su lectura, paciencia, y review (a quienes lo dejan n.n), espero les guste, agradesco los halagos, y las ideas! x cierto ¿creen qe fue buena idea lo del helado?, se me ocurrio mientras lo escribia..(comiendo helado) que siempre que me deprimo el helado es grandioso XD jaja bueno**

**Nos vemos en el prox cap **

**Se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima**

**"Un nuevo amor"**

CAP 7: "encuentros"

luego de comer helados, decidieron que ya era hora de volver...

en la casa de lucy:

Lucy: en serio gracias natsu, ni siquiera sé cómo pagártelo

Natsu: está bien, mientras tú te sientas mejor…

Lucy: ya es tarde, siento mucho que hayas tenido que-

Natsu: ya te dije que no es necesario que me sigas culpándote, lo hice felizmente

Lucy: nos vemos natsu, y gracias nuevamente

Natsu: si…amm…Lucy

Lucy: ¿sí?

Natsu: ¿iras al trabajo?

Lucy: si, no me voy a deprimir para siempre, ´probablemente mañana vaya, además si sigo así, solo preocupare a mis amigas

Natsu: entonces nos vemos mañana

Lucy: claro

Natsu: bye

Lucy: bye…

Una vez que la chica entro a la casa se dejó caer apoyada en la puerta, esta no había sido una de sus mejores noches de no ser por natsu, a pesar de lo que dijeran de él, es un buen chico

Lucy: bien, gracias a natsu, ya no me duele tanto-dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el pecho- no me deprimiré, más…ya llore lo suficiente..

Mientras que natsu….

Natsu: jaja, s veía tan tierna cuando vio los helados…lástima que solo puedo verla cuando va a trabajar, al menos tengo su número de teléfono, pero…-al chico iba conduciendo su moto, atento a las señaléticas y los semáforos, pero en su mente sólo estaba Lucy…

La noche transcurrió rápido, y es que Lucy y natsu habían estado juntos hasta las 4:00 am…

En el depto. De natsu….

Gray: oye, natsu levántate…-el chico estaba moviendo fuertemente la cama del peli rosa

Natsu: ahh…¡callate!

Gray: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Hoy teneos trabajo, recuerdas que a ti te ascendieron de puesto, tienes que llegar más temprano

Natsu: …uh…ya…..

Gray: en serio que eres raro, ah! oye por cierto…recuerdas a las amigas de Lucy…

Natsu: sí..-decía mientras se sentaba en su cama..

Gray: quieren ir a ver a Lucy…¿Por qué no vas?

Natsu: si, tal vez..-ahora que recuerdo…aun no le he dicho a gray que ayer estuve con Lucy- paso algo interesante en tu vida?

Gray: eso si es raro..

Natsu: ¿Qué? Solo quiero saber ¿acaso está mal?

Gray: jaja no , mmm…sabes, conocí a una chica…

Natsu: no me digas-dijo en tono burlón

Gray: oye!, no es cualquier chica….sabes a ella…ni siquiera la atraje..

Natsu: woo, es la primera chica que hace eso, tengo que conocerla!

Gray: ahh callate, ni siquiera sé porque te lo dije..

Natsu: bien, ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Gray: tostadas

Natsu: deberías aprender a cocinar

Gray: na..oye por cierto…

Natsu: uh?

Gray: tu vecina es sexy….

Natsu: ¿erza?

Gray: si, ella también es amiga de Lucy ¿no?

Natsu: no te ilusiones, está casada….incluso tiene una hija…¿Qué eso no te lo dijo en el bar?

Gray: bueno, es que olvide casi todo lo que sucedió esa vez..

Natsu: menos a la chica que te rechazo

Gray:¡no me rechazo solo…

Natsu: si, si, vamos

Gray: espera aun no termino

Natsu: bien, si quieres puedes irte caminando

Gray: no! Espera-

ambos jóvenes salieron de su depto., encontrando con la escena de erza besando a su esposo..

natsu: aun tienes oportunidad?

Gray: callate…

Mientras que con Lucy…

Lucy: si, si…claro que iré…no, no tienes que venir por mí…ok ,nos vemos…bye cana…-

La chica estaba tomando desayuno, cuando escucho su celular, era cana, quien estaba preocupada por su amiga

Lucy: bien…me iré a dar una ducha, arreglare mis cosas….y-de pronto vio una de las pocas fotos que quedaban en su casa e loe….en ella salían ambos comiendo un rico helado… como si fuera magia, recordó lo que paso con natsu, soltando una pequeña risita…-no me puedo seguir deprimiendo…más tarde cuando termine el trabajo, ordenare toda la casa e nuevo..

Tal como lo dije, se fue a dar una ducha, se arregló…y salió en dirección al trabajo…

En el depto. De cana-juvia….

Juvia: trata de no venir el día de hoy borracha…

Cana: si, si mamá, pero no prometo nada…además, hoy vendrá al trabajo Lucy

Juvia: ¿Cómo esta Lucy-san?

Cana: supongo que mejor….aunque yo esperaba que estuviera un mes sin salir de su casa, que más tarde engordaría y s volvería una zombi..

Juvia: ca-cana…eso no es bueno…-dijo con una gotita

Cana: pero me alegra que este bien, nos vemos en la noche juvia

Juvia: si, dale saludo a Lucy-san de mi parte

Cana: claro!-dijo gritando mientras subía al ascensor…

Mientras que en la casa de Levy….

Levy: gajeel…levántate…

Gajeel: no…hoy tengo que trabajar mucho, deja dormir un poco más…

Levy:¡no!, además…-antes de que la chica pudiera continuar, su novia la jalo de un brazo y la atrajo a su cama…- ¡que estás haciendo!

Gajeel: vamos, solo un besito…y me levanto..

Levy: jaja solo uno…

Y dicho esto le dio un tierno beso, el cual se prolongó….bastante, pero finalmente logro sacarlo de la cama…

Gajeel: ahh…

Levy: ¿Qué paso?

Gajeel: hoy llega gente nueva…

Levy: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Gajeel: hay uno entre ellos…que no me agrada mucho íbamos juntos en la secundaria

Levy: ¿Cómo se llama?

Gajeel: rouge…

En la oficina…

Natsu: hola!-llegó el chico saludando alegremente

Cana: ¿Qué sucede, el jefe está feliz?

Natsu: así es, señorita…

Gray: no puedo creer que te hayan ascendido a ser nuestro jefe…

Natsu: ese es el fruto del trabajo

Cana: de seguro ahora nuestro jefe va a querer tener muchas reuniones privadas con una de sus trabajadoras…

Gray: y ¿Quién sería esa trabajadora?

Cana: Lucy…

Basto es comentario para hacer que el peli rosa se pusiera más rojo que un tomate…

Natsu: si siguen así les bajare el sueldo

Levy: hola chicos..

Cana: hola Levy…

Gray: hola

Natsu: hola..

Levy: are….lu-chan aun no viene

Cana: tal vez-pero antes de seguir la chica vio cómo se acercaba la rubia…

Lucy: hola a todos…

Levy y cana fuero a abrazar a la rubia, haciendo que casi se cayeran, pero poco les importo

Levy: ¡lu-chan!

Lucy: tranquila Levy-ch

Cana: me sorprendiste bastante Lucy, no creí que te sentirías mejor, luego de lo que paso….du muy rápido…

Lucy: todo fue gracias a-

Natsu: hola Lucy…

Lucy: hola natsu…

El chico se disponía a dar la mano, pero alguien llego antes que él..

Gray: hola Lucy, me alegro que este mejor!- le dio una abrazo…

Lucy: gracias gray…..me…me asfixias…-

Natsu: ¡ya suéltala gray!

Gray: uh?...bien bien..

Cana: ¿Qué les parece si hoy vamos al karaoke….

Lucy: yo- de pronto el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar…- alo?, si con ella….aja..ok…bien más tarde…bien gracias…bye…

Cana: ¿Quién era?

Lucy: de la universidad….tengo clases más tarde lo siento no podré ir..

Cana: que mal..

Jefe: que sucede aquí!, ¿Por qué no están trabajando?

Como arte de magia desaparecieron los trabajadores, dejando al jefe Lucy y natsu…

Jefe: ah…señorita heartfilia, me largo que haya vuelto…

Lucy: gracias jefe…

Jefe: yo sabía que nos ería como las jovencitas d ehoy en día..

Lucy: uh?- es que acaso todos saben de mi ruptura…?...

Jefe: bien natsu…por favor dígale a Lucy lo que tiene que hacer..

Natsu: claro señor…

Ahora fu el turno del jefe salir…

Lucy: ¿jefe?

Natsu: no tienes que decirme así…

Lucy: natsu….gracias por

Natsu: shuuu, no tienes nada que agradecer..ahora vamos t enseñare tu trabajo…

Lucy: sí..

Lugo de una horas de trabajo….

Lucy: nos vemos mañana…chicas

Cana: claro

Levy: si, deberías r a ver a erza, ha estado como loca tratando de hablar contigo…y…que decir tu primo…

Lucy. Si, creo que pasare hoy día, bueno bye

-bye- dijeron las chicas…

Natsu: ah! Lucy…ya te vas

Lucy: si…la universidad

Natsu: ¿quieres que te lleve…el tráfico a esta hora es malísimo..

Lucy: claro…

Gray: eh…cuidado con el jefe Lucy

Lucy: jaja

Natsu: callate!

Mientras se dirigían a la salida y más tarde en el viaje…, Lucy le hablo a natsu de lo mucho que le gustaba la literatura ,la astronomía…y la medicina…

Natsu: bien llegamos…

Lucy: gracias de nuevo, si quieres pues irte

Natsu: si claro y ¿Cómo te vas a venir de vuelta?

Lucy: ah…y…yo

Natsu: ve, yo te espero….

Lucy: gra-

Natsu: después de que salgas me darás las gracias

Lucy: si…

Mientras la chica entraba corriendo a la universidad, natsu acomodo su moto y bajo, sintiendo la mirada de muchas chicas….incomodo…pero sabía que era popular …

Natsu: disculpe señorita…¿Dónde se ubica la clase de astronomía?...

Recepcionista: ¿es usted miembro de este establecimiento?

Natsu: no, pero, voy a postular, por eso antes de ingresar me gustaría conocer que tal equipado

Recep: ah…en ese caso, está bien sígame

Y fue así como se dirigían a la sala en donde tal vez se encontraba Lucy, pero antes de llegar…

Natsu choco sin querer con un Joven, el cual levaba una gran cantidad de papeles….

Natsu: ah..lo siento..

¿?: está bien, yo puedo hacerlo…

Natsu: ten…-le entrego los últimos papeles que había en el suelo…

¿?: eres nuevo…

Natsu: si…pronto….ah!,..me llamo natsu…natsu dragneel..

¿?: yo soy….-

Pero antes de seguir s escucho como un grupo de chicas llamaba al muchacho…

¿?: lo siento me tengo que ir…

Natsu: ah…claro…

Recep: veo que ya lo conociste

Natsu: uh? Así…pero no me dijo su nombre

Recep: ah…bueno él se llama loke…es uno de los chicos más brillantes en el depto. De astronomía..

De pronto algo hizo clic en la cabeza del chico…¿loke? Ese nombre me suena…uh…un segundo…n-no me digas que ese es el idiota que…

Natsu: loke….eh… si,definitivamente voy a ingresar a este establecimiento señorita

Recep: ¡ah! que gusto…

mmm….entrar a esta universidad, será más interesante de lo que esperaba…

**yo! Tiempo que no subía un cap.! Aja, pero aquí está , espero les haya gustado..**

**agradezco los review:**

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: cambio de nombre he he, esta bueno, gracias x el alago n.n me alegro que te guste, y pienso lo mismo de natsu jajá, que lindo verte sonrojada jojo XD gracias x leer la historia ;)**

**MajoDragneel: gracias m alegro que te gustara, yo también amo a natsu por sr lindo jajaj XD**

**Zy system****: mi fan y ****halagador**** numer 1 XD jajja gracias x todo lo que me dice, me subes bastante el ****ánimo****, pronto ****se**** viene la pelea! Siiii**

**LucyxHeartfilia: graciiiiiiiiiias me alegro que te guste n.n**

**Gabe Logan: XD jajaj tienes razón, trate de que fuera más lenta pero me fue imposible en este fic XD gracias x el review**

**bella-niuXD: wiii no soy la única que hace locuras de comer helado jajja pronto se vine el natsu vs loke y el primer beso, lo prometo!**

**ichihime tsuki****: gracias, hahha tus dos palabras me ****hicieron****reír****, pero me ****alegra**** que ****encuentres**** hermoso el fic**

**Kaoruko Hina: gracias me alegro que te gustara haha lo de lisanna se verá más a futuro XD y me paso lo mismo que a ti con ese cap. del manga ajjaja gracias x el review**

**Ana Lucy: gracias n.n he aquí la conti XD**

**Guest: lo juroo! Pronto se viene el primer kiss y el enfrentamiento! Gracias x el apoyo con lo del helado jajaja**

**Bueno sin más que decir se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima**

**"Un nuevo amor"**

*( cap. anterior, natsu se encontró con loke, en la universidad, mientras iba a ver a Lucy)*

CAP 8: "la aparición de una nueva amiga"

Natsu pov

-¿es usted nuevo?- me pregunto el profesor que estaba a cargo llamando la atención de los alumnos, salvo por Lucy, quien estaba concentrada leyendo

Recep: viene como futuro postulante- respondió la mujer

-ah…en ese caso, siéntese al lado de loke- dijo mientras comenzaba a es escribir n la pizarra

Natsu: claro…- en ese momento me dirigí al puesto de ese idiota…

Lucy no se había percatado de mi presencia, y en parte me agrada eso…ella se veía tan linda concentrada. Pero mi observación no paso por alto para una persona...

Loke: ¿la conoces?-pregunto señalando a Lucy

Natsu: no- respondí con la intención de averiguar sobre cómo era él

Loke: ya veo… ¿te gustó?

Natsu: es linda…

Loke: no deberías fijarte en ella-

Sentí como la sangre me comenzaba a hervir, ¿quién era él para decir eso?

Natsu: y ¿Por qué?-pregunte lo más calmado posible…

Loke: es una chica muy bipolar, ¿Por qué crees que no tiene novio?

Natsu: ehhh….eso-hice una pausa para ver cómo me miraba extrañado…- no será porque un idiota la engaño…

Loke: pero q-

Natsu: dices algo más de Lucy…y te mato me oíste-le susurre lo más cerca posible, sin llamar la atención.

El resto de la hora, solo nos fusilábamos con la mirada, sabía que si lo quería amenazar, tenían que ser más que palabras…

Loke: ella…aun no te dado la pasada ¿cierto?- me preguntó segundos antes de que sonara el timbre, y todos los alumnos comenzaran a salir, vi como Lucy comenzó a guardar sus cosas para salir...

Profe: ah, loke y Lucy, vengan un minuto- les dijo antes de que salieran, yo aún estaba en la parte de atrás de la sala

Profe: habrá una exposición mañana y necesito por lo menos un alumno vaya a ese lugar, ¿les interesa?

Loke: lo siento sensei, pero mañana tengo una cita con mi novia- remarco la palabra, solo para ver como Lucy se encogía

Profe: ya veo, y tu Lucy

Lucy: y-yo...

Loke: no creo que haya problemas, después de todo, aun no tienes novi-

Natsu: ~l-u-c-y~- llegue cantando, inmediatamente se dio vuelta y me miro con ojos de sorpresa…

Lucy: natsu...

Loke: lo conoces- le pregunto a Lucy

Lucy: s-sí...

Natsu: lo siento sensei-hable como si fuera alumno- mañana tenía pensado llevar a mi novia una cita… ¿no es así, Lucy?-le pregunte mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, sonrojándola.

Lucy: ah...s-si...

Profe: ya veo que lastima, bueno nos vemos

Lucy: adiós sensei

Loke: bye...

Natsu: adiós…-

Loke: no me dijiste que la conocías-me pregunto mirándome con ojos fríos

Natsu: bueno, todos mentimos ¿no?- le dije claramente refiriéndome a lo q había dicho de Lucy

Loke: ja…eso fue rápido Lucy…creía que estarías más tiempo deprimida por mi

Natsu: cállate-le dije mientras apretaba el puño

Loke: ¿has llorado mucho?

Natsu: te lo advierto…- una palabra más y le destrozo la cara

Loke: dime…aun tienes mis fotos…o ya las reemplazaste por tu nuevo noviecito

Lucy: ¡natsu!- grito al ver cómo me lanzaba sobre el idiota

Natsu: ¡te dije que t callaras!-le grite mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara

Loke: idiota…- m devolvió el golpe haciéndome salir de encima

Lucy: ¡ya basta!

Natsu: ¡discúlpate con Lucy!- le grité, ahora el golpe se lo di en el abdomen

Loke: ¡nunca! me oíste…-miro a Lucy con una cara de pocos amigos- sabes, lo único que extraño de ti, son tus besos…-su mirada se posó en mi- aun no te ha dado ninguno…..cierto...

Por un momento me quede en blanco…quería golpearlo, estaba aún poco confundido…pero eso duro poco al ver como Lucy comenzaba a llorar, me decidí a darle el golpe final y sacarla de ahí…

Le di un puñetazo en el lado derecho de su cara…vi cómo comenzó a escupir sangre…mientras se apoyaba en la mesa del profesor, tome a Lucy de la mano, y me dirigí a la salida pero antes- si le haces daño de nuevo, te ira peor- le advertí...

Fin del pov

*O*O*O*minutos después*O*O*

-eres un gran actor, loke-decía alegremente una chica

-cállate, no quiero verte ni hablar contigo-

-Lucy se veía tan feliz con ese chico, me da envidia…

-vuelves a decir algo más y te rompo la cara, ya arruinaste mi vida…no la vuelvas a dañar a ella de nuevo- le advirtió l chico antes de irse

-cuidado como me hablas loke-

-vete al demonio-

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

En el jardín del campus

Lucy: no tenías que-

Natsu: ¿defenderte?, vamos, soy tu amigo…. ¡auch!

Lucy: lo siento….- dijo la chica

Natsu: no te preocupes, gracias por curarme…

Lucy: está bien…- respondió la chica mientras acomodaba un parche curita sobre su labio…- por cierto, ¿Qué hacías en el la sala?, no me ibas a esperar aquí…hehe...

Natsu: estaba aburrido…ah…por cierto…s-sabes…bueno…y-yo…tal vez hice algo por impulso...

Lucy: le dijiste a la recepcionista que ibas a postular...

Natsu: como lo supiste

Lucy: jaja solo los que van a postular, pueden ingresar a las salas, no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo, no tienes que venir

Natsu: gracias…

Ring…

Natsu: ¿alo, gray?

_-hermano, ¿dónde estás?_

Natsu: estoy con Lucy… ¿porque?

_-mmm…con Lucy ju ju…pillin_

Natsu: gray…

_-bueno, luego te molesto, sabes te vas a caer de espaldas cuando oigas esto_

Natsu: habla rápido

_-lisanna volvió…_

Natsu: eh..

_-está aquí en el trabajo, tienes que venir ahora!_

Natsu: entiendo, adiós

Lucy: ¿Qué sucede?

Natsu: n-nada, solo…tengo que volver al trabajo…

Lucy: ¿puedo acompañarte?, se me quedaron unas cosas

Natsu: …c-claro

Lucy: ¿seguro que estas bien?

Natsu: si, vamos…

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la moto….y comenzaron su trayecto…mientras que

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Lisanna: ¿Dónde está?

Gray: viene en camino

Cana: así que tú eres amiga de esos dos

Lisanna: si

Gray: me alegra que entres a trabajar con nosotros

Lisanna: a mí también!

Levy: eres muy alegre, le caeras muy bien a lu-chan!

Lisanna: ¿lu-chan?

Gray: es amiga de ellas, compañera de trabajo, y la posible futura novia de natsu…

Lisanna: uh?¿futura novia?

Gray: tienes que conocerla, es bellísima, tiene unos ojos hermosos, cabello rubio y unas curvas…

Cana: si no quieres que te golpee ahora mismo mejor cállate…y no hables así de mi amiga, aunque sea cierto

Lisanna: jaja

Levy: uh…¡ahí vienen

Todos en la oficina dirigieron su mirad a los recién llegado…

Natsu: ahí está…-susurro el chico, llamando la atención de la rubia…

Lucy: ¿Quién es-

Lisanna: ¡NATSU!- la chica de cabello blanco, salto encima del chico, abrazándolo fuertemente…

Natsu: lisanna….h-hola….m-me asfixias…

Lisanna: lo siento, pero hace tempo que no te veía, estas muy guapo

Natsu: gracias, tú también te ves linda

Lisanna. Aww gracias

La rubia solo apreciaba a escena, parecían novios que hace tiempo no se veían, era un ambiente amigable, y por alguna razón le dolió el pecho…pero poco duro…

Lisanna: ¡idiota!, porque no me llamaste, o me enviaste un correo- le grito la chica mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente, provocando una gotita en la frente de los presentes…

Natsu: ¡no fue toda mi culpa!, ¡golpea a gray también!

Lisanna: no, gray me cae bien, más que tu….- la albina poso su vista en la rubia, quien parecía confundida con la escena- ¿are?, ¿tú eres Lucy?

Lucy: eh-…¡s-si!- respondió saliendo de su trance

Lisanna: ehhh…¡eres más linda de lo que pensé!- de pronto para sorpresa de muchos, la chica salto sobre Lucy abrazándola al igual que con natsu- yo soy lisanna, tu nueva compañera de trabajo, amiga de estos dos idiotas, espero que lleguemos a ser amigas- le dijo con un sonrisa

Lucy: si…- le respondo avergonzada

Lisanna: kyaa! Eres tan dulce! Definitivamente te hare mi mejor amiga!- ahora miro a natsu- te la voy a robar- le saco la lengua…- jajaja ¿cierto Lucy?

Lucy: -ehh…

Natsu: ¡ya suéltala!

Lisanna: no quiero…

Cana: yo también digo que l sueltes…-respondió la peli café con un aura de amiga celosa

Levy: hahha c-cana…

Gray: ¡¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar la llegada de nuestra nueva compañera?!

Cana: eso se oye bien!

Gray: yosh!

Levy: llamare a erza!

Cana: y yo a juvia- ese nombre llamo la atención del peli azul…

Gray: la chica esa….-susurro para sus adentros…

Lisanna: vamos Lucy!-pregunto la chica cuando ya casi estaban en el ascensor

Lucy: s-sí..

Natsu: lisanna…-

Finalmente se terminaron diviendo en grupos…

1° natsu-Lucy-lisanna

2°levy-erza….gajeel y jellal(se unieron más tarde)

3° cana-gray…y juvia.(aun no llega)

Erza: aww…adoro el karaoke..

Lucy: ¿con quién dejaron a Wendy?

Jellal: con una niñera…se llama charle..

Natsu: h-hola jellal….-dijo con algo de miedo…

Jellal: ehh. Hola…¿Cómo estás?- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa…

Lisanna: ¿son tus suegros?

Este comentario basto para que jellal y natsu se atragantaran con la bebida…

Lucy: n-no…él es mi primo…-explico la rubia

Levy: y ¿juvia?

Cana: dijo que llegaría más tarde

Gajeel: ¿juvia?

Cana: si, hermano celoso, juvia va a venir

Gray: ¿hermano?

Levy: si, gajeel y juvia son hermanos..

Gray: bueno, si me disculpan, iré a buscar una copa de vino

Cana: te acompaño…

Jellal: ¿Cómo has estado lu?

Lucy: bien-le respondió con una sonrisa

Erza: tu animo ha mejorado, eso es bueno, es ¿gracias a natsu?-pregunto pícaramente

Lucy: ehh…e-eso…

Jellal: Lucy…-el aura negativa volvió a surgir (primo celoso y sobreprotector)…pero poco duro, luego de un codazo que le pego su esposa

Lisanna: parecen una familia

Natsu: ya basta lis…-dijo un apenado natsu, al ver cómo era fusilado por la mirada de jellal

Levy: vamos a bailar gajeel

Gajeel: no…

La chica se acercó al oído del chico, luego de meditarlo accedió a bailar

Erza: vamos jellal- la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que el chico no quería abandonar la mesa por su prima…- bien, si no quieres, bailare con cualquiera

Jellal: -espera…- se puso de pie y siguió a su esposa

Natsu: voy al baño, ya vuelvo…

Ahora solo quedaban ambas chicas…

Lisanna: en serio me agradas Lucy..

Lucy: tú también..

Lisanna: sabes, a mi antes mi gustaba natsu…- ante este comentario la rubia por alguna razón se quedó helada…- pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que solo me vea como una simple amiga…

Lucy: oh..

Lisanna: yo lo vi, Lucy él te mira con esos ojos que yo quería, sé que puede ser un ridículo, idiota y hasta mujeriego, pero eso era porque no había conocido a la chica que necesitaba, no lo desaproveches- le termino de decir antes de que llegara el peli rosa..- bueno, yo voy a bailar, los dejare solitos hehe

La chica se fue dejando a los tortolitos totalmente sonrojados….

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Gray: no deberías beber tanto…

Cana: cállate….te pareces a juvia…la cual por cierto se está tardando…

Gray: y…tu amiga esa… ¿tiene novio?-pregunto desinteresado

Cana: ehh ¿te gusta mi amiga?

Gray: por favor, tengo a muchas chicas..-dijo arrogante

Cana: no, no tiene…

De pronto se abrió la puerta del lugar, y como si fuera una película apareció la chica tan nombrada…pero llamando la atención de muchos chicos…y es que la joven de cabello azul, llevaba un vestido azul también, que le llagaba a las rodillas, tenía muchos pliegues y la parte d arriba era un tanto descotada….su cabello estaba suelto, con ondulaciones en las puntas…

No es necesario decir, que quien más quedo embobado fue el peli azul de la barra…cosa que noto la peli café

Cana: si no cierras la boca se te va a caer la baba- dijo bromeando provocando que el chico se sonrojara

Gray: cállate…

Cana: ¡juvia! ¡Por acá!

La peli azul asintió, y se dirigió al lugar, percatándose de la presencia del peli azul…

Gray: hola de nuevo

Juvia : hola…

Cana: te luciste, estas hermosa

Juvia viene de la fiesta de Lyon…-respondio avergonzada

Gray: ¿Lyon?-susurro

Cana: ah…tu amigo…, bueno tú ya conoces a gray, yo voy al baño, los dejo solos, gray, cuida de ella, y aleja a los pervertidos

Gray: ¿uh?

Juvia: ¡c-cana!

Cana: hehe..

Ambos chicos se miraron, y se percataron del rubor del otro…

Gray: quieres un trago

Juvia: s-si….

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Natsu: te lo digo en serio jaja

Lucy: jajaajajja- la chica se encontraba riendo de las anécdotas que le contaba al peli rosa , llamando la atención de cierta pareja

Erza: debes dejar de ser así con el

Jellal: lo sé- dijo en un puchero

Erza: recuerdas cuando ibas a mi casa y enfrentabas a mis padres

Jellal: era horrible…

Erza: exacto, tienes que dejar de ser así con natsu, él le esta trayendo felicidad a Lucy

Jellal: porque es que siempre tienes la razón-le dijo dándole un beso cortito

Erza: porque soy una chica-le respondió el beso

Jellal: pero es divertido asique seguiré molestándolo un tiempo

Erza: no tienes remedio…jaja-

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Lucy: altiro vuelvo-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie

Natsu: claro…-ufff….que voy a hacer, estoy demasiado nervioso con ella…- uh…volviste…

Lisanna: si, me canse, ¿dónde está Lucy?

Natsu: debió ir al baño

Lisanna: ya veo…ne natsu,¿ cuándo te vas a declarar?

-pluuuuuffffff-el chico escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca

Natsu: ehhh¡

Lisanna: no soy tonta, se ve a leguas que ella te gusta, y al parecer también le atraes a ella

Natsu:¿tú crees?...b-bueno! Aunque así fuera, aun no puedo hacerlo

Lisanna: ¿porque no?

Natsu: no hace mucho, termino con su novio…

Lisanna: un idiota?

Natsu: si…

Lisanna: ella no parece muy deprimida, eres bueno consolando

Natsu: lisanna…-dijo en modo de advertencia, ante las insinuaciones de la chica

Lisanna: inténtalo

Natsu: ¿Cómo? Según tu

Lisanna. Aprovecha este espacio, ¿no estabas escribiendo una canción?

Natsu: si…

Lisanna: cántala y transmítele lo que sientes…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Listo- decía la rubia mientras se miraba al espejo…de pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con natsu hasta ahora- es lindo…-ante lo dicho se sonrojo…- uh?..¿Porque hay tanto ruido?- la chica salió fuera del baño, encontrándose que en su mesa no había nadie…- no me digan que se fueron…

Lisanna: ¡Lucy!, ¡ven!

Lucy: ah..menos ,mal..

Una vez que llego donde la peliblanca se percató de que estaba ubicada justo en medio del recinto, su vista daba al escenario del karaoke

Lisanna: pon atención y recuerda lo que te dije Lucy- le hablo la peliblanca la cual estaba a espaldas de la rubia

Lucy: uh?

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron, la música se detuvo, y solo una luz apuntó al escenario…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Jellal: ¿Qué sucede?

Erza: no lo se

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Cana: uh?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Levy: gajeel

Gajeel: no entiendo

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O  
Juvia: ahí alguien n el escenario

Gray: ese…¿no es natsu?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O  
Lucy: ¿natsu?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

-concéntrate natsu, esta puede ser tu única oportunidad, concéntrate…vamos…- respiro profundo, alzo la cabeza y acercó el micrófono, acomodándolo a su estatura, puesto que estaba sentado con una guitarra en las piernas,..

Natsu: esta noche, voy a cantarles una canción hecha por mí, dedicada a una persona especial para mí…

La rubia admiraba a escena, no entendía nada, hasta que unas simples palabras provocaron que su corazón latiera más rápido y un sonrojo apareciera en el rostro..

-esta canción es para ti….Lucy…-termino de decir el peli rosa.

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

_**Yoo! Holaaass! *O***_

_**Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero ya saben mi historia con el colegio :P**_

_**Haha n fin! Estoy happy!en un competencia de atletismo me fue increíble! :D primer lugar! Haha sorry quería compartir mi emoción con ustedes n.n el fic, no quise poner a lisanna como la malvada, siempre la ponen como mala, (me incluyo), así que la voy a hacer como un personaje de apoyo en la relación nalu hehe, y esta fu solo la primera pelea de natsu y loke aun ahí más! Solo esperen! :D**_

_**Agradezco los review :**_

**Infinity Infinytum**: mis disculpas por inbox hehe :D XD yo sería la malvada haha ¿quieres que me odien? Malvado y yo que te quiero tanto..TT_TT , ah! por cierto tienes razón, fue mi culpa lo de las contestaciones, no me había percatado lo que me habías dicho en el otro fic gomen! Hehe saludos!, pero si tú te fuiste con tu dignidad, yo me despido con tristeza ¡malvado! ;D

**miner1144**.: XD suerte la tuya! Haha a cualquiera le gustaría tener una vida así…:D y por cierto ¿Cómo estás? Estoy preocupada por tu lesión, espero estés bien!, no te esfuerces te quiero mucho saludos!

**bella-niuXD**: primer enfrentamiento, espero te haya gustado, pronto se viene massss espera!, haha gale y gruvia si va haber :D

**XIMEN-ALE**: me alegra que te haya gustado :D see natsu es lindo incluso siendo así XD gracias x el review

**MajoDragneel:** tenía pensado eso, pero creo que es mejor así, se me vinieron más planes, pero tranqui s bien mas pelea :D

**Tsuki Kuroi**:¡continuación! Hahaha: D seee natsu gana! ;)

**kadami del cielo**: graciiiiiiiiiiiias me alegro que te guste :D, yo también amo a loke! Y see creo que tienes un sexto sentido, porque eres la más cercana a la trama de la historia (¿) XD hahaha bueno gracias x el review :D por cierto, yo vivo en la capital XD Santiago, haha estamos muy lejanas

**Zy system**: mi querido fan number 1 :D me alegra que te guste, como ya te había dicho soy de las que les gusta los dramático XD así que solo espera hehe :D el cap anterior fue cortito, así que espero te haya gustado este bye saludos! .D

**ASay20:** gracias, :D he aquí el cap., espero te haya gustado, y SIP, descubriste mis planes, incluiré a sting y rogué ya se sabrá su papel en estas historia hehe :D

**Lucy:** obvio! Solo espera! También soy intensa y apegada a lo dramático, así que pronto veras el fruto de mis ideas XD hahha gracias x el review n.n

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**: En serio debo pedirle perdón e mi querido loke por hacer que lo odien hehe, si eres fan de los celos de los chicos, estaos en el mismo rumbo haha solo tienes que esperar, ponto se verá una mejor batalla de celos x el amor de Lucy :D saludos gracias x el review!

_**En fin! Hha gracias x el tiempo, la paciencia que tienen con mi fic TT_TT los quierooo!**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia no duden en consultarme! :D**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima**

**"Un nuevo amor"**

CAP 9: "beso"

"_**Esta noche, voy a cantarles una canción hecha por mí, dedicada a una persona especial**_

_**-esta canción es para ti….Lucy…-termino de decir el peli rosa**_**.****"**

_En ese pequeño lapso, el mundo se detuvo por un momento para Lucy, aquella persona que la consoló, que estuvo siempre con ella, luego de su separación con loke, esa persona, estaba ahora arriba del escenario, a punto de cantarle una canción, la cual perfectamente puede ser para alegrarle el día y no necesariamente una canción de amor…pero...entonces…porque su corazón latía tan rápido, porque sentía sus mejillas arder, que era se nudo en su garganta que apenas si la dejaba respirar….tal vez….solo tal vez…aquel muchacho….aquel peli rosa que hace poco la había defendido…tal vez…él logro provocar nuevas emociones en ella…tal vez…su corazón había vuelvo a palpitar por una persona. Pero, era mejor no hacerse ilusiones ¿cierto?, después de todo, él nunca demostró ser atraído por ella….ahora, simplemente disfrutaría de la dedicatoria de su **amigo…**_

_Por alguna razón aquella palabra no sonaba bien en él..._

La chica se encontraba mirando hacia el escenario, la canción aun no sonaba, trataba de ver los ojos del muchacho, pero lamentablemente este estaba concentrado en acomodar sus dedos en las cuerdas de la guitarra…

-¡tú puedes!- se escuchó un grito del publico

-¡vamos!-eran gritos de ánimo, esto provocaba un poco más de seguridad en el joven, al cual las manos no le dejaban del temblar…alzo su vista, y se encontró inmediatamente con los ojos color chocolate de su "amiga"…el corazón le latió más rápido, y la sola mirada de ella, provoco que el chico tomara más fuerza y comenzara su dedicatoria….

***********~ **Yo Quisiera Ser**~*********

_Las cuerdas de la guitarra comenzaron a sonar…._

* * *

_Soy tu mejor amigo _

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas, _

_De amores perdidos._

* * *

_**"Lucy: Con loke…terminamos…."**_

* * *

_~Te recargas en mi hombro _

_Tu llanto no cesa, _

_Yo solo te acaricio. _

_Y me dices porque la vida _

_Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos? _

_Yo solo te abrazo _

_Y te consuelo.~_

* * *

_**~Natsu: l-Lucy siento yo no…-la chica no lo dejo continuar porque se dio vuelta y abrazó fuerte al chico…**_

_**Lucy: natsu…me duele…n-no puedo con esto….siento que me voy a ahogar…-comenzó a decir mientras continuaba llorando~**_

* * *

_~Me pides mil concejos para protegerte _

_De tu próximo encuentro, _

_Sabes que te cuido.~_

* * *

_**Lucy: b-bueno, será mejor que vuelva a casa…-decía mientras desviaba la mirada**_

_**Natsu: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ahora que estamos aquí, no crees que sea mejor que tengamos esa cita pendiente**_

_**Lucy: eh?**_

_**Natsu: vamos, apuesto a que te gustaría un helado**_

_**Lucy: u-un helado…buenos..Sí..eso c-creo …-comenzó a recordar algunas cosas, por lo que unas lágrimas estaban luchando x salir**_

_**Natsu: bueno, vamos-le tendió la mano**_

_**Lucy: s-si...-trataba de limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que habían alcanzado a salir**_

_**Natsu: ven conmigo**_

Durante todo la canción el muchacho mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en la letra, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos a la chica quien solo sonreía con ternura con cada palabra que decía el chico, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, lindos recuerdos, en los cuales el peli rosa era protagonista, aunque claro no esperaba lo que seguía, pensaba que era sólo una canción de amigos.

El chico alzo su vista, vio el rostro de la chica, su sonrisa, y continuo con aquellas palabras las cuales no podía decirle en una conversación normal…iniciaba su declaración….

* * *

_~Lo que no sabes es que _

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien _

_te desvelas y te desesperas_

* * *

el chico la miro serio, y ella solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida_…_

* * *

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto, _

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos, _

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien _

_tú despertaras ilusionada, _

_**yo quisiera que vivieras **_

_**de mí siempre enamorada.~**_

* * *

_Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder nuevamente, tenía que calmarse, pero era imposible con esas palab__ras, ¡por dios! Casi podía interpretar que el chico se le estaba declarando, sus manos comenzaron a temblar….era una nueva emoción…_

* * *

_~Tú te me quedas viendo, _

_y me preguntas si algo _

_me está pasando, _

_y yo no sé qué hacer~_

* * *

_**Lucy: ¿seguro que estas bien?**_

_**Natsu: si, vamos…**_

* * *

_si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo, _

_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento_

* * *

natsu….-musito apenas la chica, al ver el rostro de seguridad que tenía el chico, tal vez, estaba entendiendo el mensaje del chico…

* * *

_~pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces, _

_y que solo en mi mente _

_vivas para siempre...~_

* * *

el chico agacho la mirada por unos segundos, y volvió a alzar su vista…con ojos lastimosos…no porque quisiera dar pena, sino porque realmente estaba expresando sus emociones…

la chica estaba con ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho, apretándolas….tratando de mantenerse tranquila, pero su notorio sonrojo y su nerviosismo no ayudaban…

* * *

_~Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien _

_tú te desvelas y te desesperas, _

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto, _

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos~_

* * *

la ovación del público no tardo en venir, sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, una luz la estaba alumbrando, dando a entender que la canción era para ella…

* * *

_~yo quisiera ser ese por quien _

_tú despertaras ilusionada, _

_yo quisiera que vivieras _

_de mí siempre enamorada._

_yo quisiera ser...tu llanto _

_tu vida... _

_yo quisiera ser... _

_tu llanto tu vida..~_

* * *

_para finalizar, comenzó con el sonido de las cuerdas, en conjunto con una ola de aplausos y gritos…a pesar de que eso lo alegraba, no estaría del todo feliz, di no tenía la aprobación de cierta chica…_

_después de todo, esta fue su primera declaración…._

_Las miradas del publico se posaron en la protagonista, la cual estaba estática frente al escenario, no fue capaz de formular ninguna palabra….su sonrojo se incrementó aún más una vez que el chico deja su guitarra de lado y la miro fijamente..._

_No atino a nada más que correr fuera del recinto, emprendió una rápida caminata, hacia la salida, evitando cualquier sugerencia o cosa que le dijeran…._

_La actitud de la chica provoco un momento de duda en el publico…mientras que el chico sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba….acaso…¿no correspondía sus sentimientos?...pese a todo, se animó a seguirla…_

_Extrañamente se había puesto a llover, cosa que noto la chica, luego de estar un rato afuera, su impresión era demasiada, estaba totalmente avergonzada, no sabía que decirle al chico, casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón, ¿Por qué nunca le paso esto con loke?, porque solo por una canción se ponía así, aquellas palabras eran demasiado para ella….en un momento casi se ilusiono con la canción, en definitiva lo había comprendido**…a ella le gustaba natsu**…tal vez hasta se había enamorado….entonces ¿Por qué salió corriendo?...la respuesta era sencilla…odiaba haberse ilusionado en vano…sentía que el chico solo lo hizo para subirle en ánimo, pero ella se lo tomo a pecho y creía que era un declaración, ¡¿Cómo podía darle la cara?! Después de semejante interpretación vergonzosa, él solo la quería como amiga…en cambio ella…¿Quién era ella?, una patética chica que había llorado noches enteras por su ex novio, aunque no lo reconociera…_

_El chico una vez que Salió del lugar la pudo divisar rápidamente….ella estaba de espaldas…tal vez. No quería decirle a la cara que no sentía lo mismo que él…tal vez, su declaración fue muy rápido…tal vez…ella aun amaba a su ex…la idea lo desanimo bastante…gracias a dios las gotitas de lluvia cubrían a la perfección sus propias lagrimas…pero él era el responsable de que ella estuviera ahí, bajo la lluvia…la cual seguramente la enfermaría al otro día…se armó de valor, y se posiciono a unos escasos centímetros…_

Natsu: Lucy…

La nombrada rápidamente se sorprendió….el chico la había seguido…no podía darle la cara, ¡estaba totalmente sonrojada!, qué pensaría el…

Lucy: n-natsu…-su voz no salía…tenía un nudo en la garganta..

Natsu: lo siento- dijo como pudo, después de todo…estaba llorando, tenía que tratar de sonar como si nada pasara

Lucy: ¿porque?- _se dio vuelta y se encontró con el rostro cercano del chico….¿porque se arrepentía?, fue ella quien mal interpreto todo!_- porque te disculpas…

Natsu: te incomode, cierto?- paso una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza- no era mi intención hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa…la mejor que pudo poner para el momento

Lucy: ¡no!...no tienes porque- se sujetó de la parte izquierda de su chaqueta- fui yo quien malinterpreto todo…-dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja…

Natsu: uh?...- _n-no puede ser…ella…no sintió mi confesión..-el chico no aguanto más…cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se dio la media vuelta…- no te preocupes…-dijo para luego ponerse en marcha, quería salir de ahí, su corazón ya no daba más…pero un sonido lo hizo darse vuelta…Lucy estaba llorando_…- Lucy…- _rápidamente volvió a su lado, y alzo su rostro, con una de sus manos…_- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupado..

Lucy: yo….fui una tonta….perdóname natsu…-a diferencia de natsu, las lágrimas de la chica se diferenciaban con las gotitas de la lluvia…- yo…creí que tu...con la canción…te estabas…- no podía seguir, entre su vergüenza y su llanto, las palabras no salían

Natsu: ¿declarando?- es pregunta salió sin permiso de sus labios…

Lucy: s-si…-sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente….estaba tan avergonzada de su acto…

Natsu: -….- el chico tampoco no podía articular ninguna palabra…su corazón que parecía estar roto, mágicamente se rearmo con las palabras de la chica…- si lo entendiste…¿Por qué estas llorando?...escucha Lucy…si no quieres corresponderme lo voy a entender… s-solo…

Lucy: eh?- las lágrimas cesaron…su corazón volvió a latir rápido…entonces…él se estaba declarando…¡la felicidad llego a todo su ser!- y-yo….no te quiero rechazar…natsu…tú me…

La chica no pudo continuar, la felicidad del chico fue mayor, abrazo a la rubia lo más fuerte que pudo…

Natsu: te amo. Lucy

Lucy: natsu….yo. Creo que también…-dijo con una dulce sonrisa…

El chico se alejó un poco, pero aún mantenía sus manos en la cintura de la chica….miro por última vez aquellos ojos que lo enamoraron…y cuando no resistió más. Se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, cerrando sus ojos en el camino…

La chica por su parte hizo lo mismo, miro aquellos seductores ojos, y con lentitud se acerco al chico…

Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir la respiración del otro…hasta que finalmente…ocurrió el gran suceso…

El primer beso de esta nueva pareja..

Dulce, romántico, bajo la lluvia…el chico lentamente comenzó a mover sus labio por sobre los de esta, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz como en este momento…mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente….la chica lentamente comenzó a corresponder, sintiendo aquellos labios que podían volver loca a cualquiera…incluyéndola…poso sus mano en el pecho del joven, y más tarde las coloco por sobre los hombros de este….

No pudo pedir un beso más romántico, por parte de este chico, quien ser convirtió en su apoyo, su consuelo, su mejor amigo…

_**Su nuevo amor…**_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O**__***O*O*O*O*O*O*O**__***O*O*O*O*O*O*O**__***O*O*O*O*O*O*O**__***O*O*O*O*O*O*O**__***O*O*O*O*O*O*O**__***O*O*O*O*O*O*O**__***O*O*O*O**__**  
**_

_**TT_TT tal vez este sea el fic más romántico que he escrito hehe, pero amo esta pareja, y trato de buscar los mejores escenarios para ellos n.n**_

_**Quiero agradecer los review de :**_

_**MajoDragneel**__**:**__woo nuevamente el primer review! ¡gracias!, espero te haya gustado este cap n.n seee __quise__ poner a lisanna de buena, para que no __tenga __más __anti fan__ hehe __yo no la veo como mala :p, pensamos lo mismo! N.n en fin gracias nuevamente! Saludos!_

_**cata fullbuster**__**: **__aww! Nee-san, me alegro que te guste, ¡gracias por el review!, como ves aquí si hay gruvia hehe, espero te guste n.n , te mando un gran abrazo fuerte! Con mucho amor y cariño! Hehe te quiero!_

_**val uchiha x:** no entendí muy bien ese "__ ahhhhh", fue de aburrimiento o de emoción XD haha sorry por mi mala comprensión, en fin aun así quiero agradecerte el review n.n_

_**Infinity Infinytum**__**:**__ hahha seee tu asma pobrecito u.u ya iré yo y te cuidare ;D jaja gracias por el review! Cuídate un gran abrazo y beso a mi lindo príncipe, que a pesar de todos sus problemas aún se da el tiempo de escribirme un review :D gracias! te quiero!_

_**ASay20**__: hahha sorry por tu casi ataque al corazón, ¡qué haría yo si perdiera a una linda seguidora de mi historia como tú! Hahaha, respondiendo a tu pregunta, lisanna viene con buenas intenciones ;) no te preocupes, y seee mi querido loke está siendo manipulado, las razones se verán más adelante… saludos! gracias por el review!_

_**Zy system**__: hahha te encanto! ¡qué alegría! :D, gracias nuevamente por los halagos n.n hehe también te envío saludos! abrazos y un beso con cariño a mi fan number 1! Al cual quiero mucho! Haha espero este cap te haya gustado también :D gracias por el review_

_**bella-niuXD**__**: **__aww gracias por decirme eso! me sonrojas hehe, me alegra que te guste! :D seee incluí mis parejas fav del anime n.n, sorry por la intriga, espero te guste este cap! Gracias por el review_

_**Belenxaco**__: haha see es raro ver a lisanna de buena, pero supongo que eso se debe a que en la mayoría de los fic la ponen como la mala XD (soy muy inteligente hahha….nótese la ironía) XD, espero te haya gustado este cap! Jaja ánimos son los que más necesito en el colegio :p XD gracias por el review!_

_**Gabe Logan**__**:**__ seee es un poco aburrido que siempre la malvada sea lisanna n.n, SIP, algo pasa con loke, __pero __eso se sabrá más adelante XD haha gracias por el review!_

_**akari-nya**__: me alegro que te guste el fic n.n, lo de loke es una incógnita que se sabrá pronto (chan chan….efectos especiales hahha XD), ¡claro que agregare a mirajane, de hecho ya apareció, ahora si quieres puedo darle más protagonista ¿sí? hehe, gracias por el review! espero te haya gustado el cap_

_**Razhelle**__: kyaa! One-chan! Volviste! Te extrañe tanto! Gracias por el review! me alegra que te haya gustado!, gracias por todooo lo que me dijiste :D hahha me hace feliz saber las partes que más emociones te causaron!, gracias por lo halagos! Te quiero! Un gran abrazo y un beso! Con mucho cariño!_

_**TheSecretDark21**__**:**__ seee al menos a mí me encanta mi natsu XD, gracias por el apoyo y el review ¡ah! y por decirme linda hehe me sonrojas XD_

_**miner117744.**__: me alegra mucho! Que estés mejor! Hehe, ¡malvado! Me provocaste un nudo en la garganta cuando leí el principio de tu review, pero te perdono por lo que me escribiste después :D, hahha ¿ser linda como un perrito?, no lo sé XD jajja, pero imaginemos que si ;D hahha gracias por l review! saludos!_

_**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**__**:**__ exacto!, me alegro que entendieras todo, hahha diste en el blanco! XD, arriba sale la canción" yo quisiera ser -de reik", XD entiendo lo que quisiste decir jajja, menos mal que cambiaste de opinión con respecto a la amenaza, (soy muy joven para morir)jajja nahh…, n fic gracias por tu review, y espero pronto la actualización de tu fic, el cual me encanta! XD saludos!_

_**kadami del cielo**__**: **__lo de loke se __sabrá__ pronto, hahha seee ya __verás__ lo que le pasa a "esa __persona__" por __meterse__ con n __nuestro__ querido loke XD, seee camino libre para __Lucy__!__ te apoyo totalmente ¡viva chile!, no soy muy patriota pero me gusta animar a mis compatriotas n.n saludos! Espero te haya gustado este cap n.n :D_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**siiii! Hubo nalu en el cap del manga! Natsu desesperado por ir a salvar a Lucy, incluso dejo de lado los juegos mágicos por ella!¡kyaa! me encanto! Hahha**_

_**bueno!, gracias a todos por sus review! saludos a todos! Agradezco su paciencia y los review que dejan, mis animos volvieron y con eso las actualizaciones serán más rápidas n.n! espero les haya gustado este cap!**_

_**La canción de natsu para Lucy es "yo quisiera ser" del grupo Reik, les recomiendo que la vayan escuchando conforme van leyendo n.n solo es una sugerencia haha en fin, me despido!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Hinata-chan! ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima**

**"Un nuevo amor"**

CAP 10: "noticia" (final parte 1)

**_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O__  
_**

**_Natsu: te amo. Lucy_**

_Lucy: natsu….yo. Creo que también…-dijo con una dulce sonrisa…_

_El chico se alejó un poco, pero aún mantenía sus manos en la cintura de la chica….miro por última vez aquellos ojos que lo enamoraron…y cuando no resistió más. Se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, cerrando sus ojos en el camino…_

_La chica por su parte hizo lo mismo, miro aquellos seductores ojos, y con lentitud se acerco al chico…_

_Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir la respiración del otro…hasta que finalmente…ocurrió el gran suceso…_

_El primer beso de esta nueva pareja.._

_Dulce, romántico, bajo la lluvia…el chico lentamente comenzó a mover sus labio por sobre los de esta, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz como en este momento…mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente….la chica lentamente comenzó a corresponder, sintiendo aquellos labios que podían volver loca a cualquiera…incluyéndola…poso sus mano en el pecho del joven, y más tarde las coloco por sobre los hombros de este…._

_No pudo pedir un beso más romántico, por parte de este chico, quien ser convirtió en su apoyo, su consuelo, su mejor amigo…_

_Su nuevo amor…_

**_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O__  
_**

_la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, por lo que el tan romántico beso, fue interrumpido. una vez que ambos jóvenes se separaron, no se distanciaron, de hecho el chico aún mantenía su mano en la cintura de la chica, la cual aun posicionaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este_

natsu: lucy, yo...

lucy: ese fue- interrumpió las chica- el beso más perfecto que he tenido en toda mi vida- termino de decir con una dulce sonrisa

natsu: lucy...- en ese instante estaba a punto de abrazarla de nuevo...pero...

¡siii!, ¡yuju!¡así se hace! ¡felicidades!- miles de gritos se oyeron, por lo que recién ahora los protagonistas se percataron de que habían sido observados durante todo el tiempo...

gray: bien hecho natsu!

levy: bien por ti lu-chan!

juvia esta feliz por lucy- decía cortes mente la joven de cabellos azules

cana: juju!

erza: eso fue lindo-la pelirroja se encontraba asintiendo con ambos brazos cruzados

jellal: natsu...-decía con un aura maligna, la cual fue detenida debido a que se percato de la sonrisa sincera de su prima...

los jóvenes, estaban mas que avergonzados, pero no se arrepentían.

natsu: te vas a resfriar, y jellal me va a matar...- el chico le puso su abrigo encima a la rubia

lucy: vamos, yo no soy tan débil...- achu!...

natsu: decías...- dijo con un tono burlón.

erza:¡chicos entren o se van a resfriar!-grito preocupada la chica

ambos jóvenes asintieron, y fueron corriendo para poder ingresar al recinto una vez adentro las felicitaciones por la declaración y la nueva pareja no se hicieron esperar, pero también llego la hora de irse cada uno a su casa...

gajeel: lo lamento, pero yo ya me voy, mañana debo trabajar y...

levy: yo también me voy, no dejo a mi novio solo por nada del mundo hehe, nos vemos

lucy: descansa

levy: si!, felicidades por tu novio

la rubia ante el comentario solo se sonrojo

cana: juvia, yo ya me voy, aunque no lo creas a tengo sueño...-la chica se puso de pie, con una copa en la mano

juvia también se va, mañana tiene clases y una reunión importante

gray: yo las acompaño, despúes de todo es peligroso que dos lindas chicas anden solas a estas horas de la noche

cana: ¿desde cuando eres caballeroso?

gray: siempre lo he sido linda-dijo con una sonrisa fingida

erza: bien , vamos-dijo señalando a jellal y lucy

natsu: yo llevar a lisanna a casa

jellal: si, porque NOSOTROS nos iremos con lu-antes de seguir con su burla, su esposa lo detuvo con un tirón de oreja

lucy: nos vemos chicos, lisanna..gracias

lisanna: no fue nada, hehe ahora solo disfrútalo- la chica le cerro un ojo, sonrojando a la rubia

**~fuera del recinto...~**

erza: nos vemos

natsu: adiós

jella: espero no te pase nada malo en el camino natsu...

lucy: ¡jellal!

jellal: ok, me callo...nos vemos lisanna

lisanna: ¡bye!

natsu: ten-le entrego el casco a la peliblanca- nos vemos lucy...

lucy: descansa natsu...

ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de darse un beso de despedida, pero fueron interrumpido por la bocina del auto, la cual jellalhizo sonar a propósito

lucy: nos vemos- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue

lisanna: natsu! deprisa!- la chica lo hizo reaccionar

natsu: ya voy...- se subió arriba de su moto, la peliblanca lo abrazo, y partieron...

**~ en el camino~**

natsu: este definitivamente ha sido el mejor día de mi vida- decía con alegría el muchacho...

lisanna: me alegro mucho por ti natsu..- la chica lo abrazo mas fuerte...de pronto sin que se diera cuenta...comenzó a llorar..

natsu: ¿estas bien?-pregunto ante el agarre de la chica

lisanna: s-si..

natsu: tu voz suena temblorosa...-el chico se detuvo de inmediato, se giró y vio a su amiga llorar- ¿que pasa?

lisanna: n-nada!-afirmo de inmediato- es solo que me alegro mucho mucho por ti- termino con decir con una sonrisa que convenció al chico...aunque fuera mentira

natsu: ¿quieres ir a comer helado?

lisanna: ¡claro!

y así partieron rumbo a la heladería...

**mientras que en otra parte~**

cana: bien los dejo solos, nos vemos en el trabajo gray- la chica se fue directo a su cuarto

juvia: gracias..

gray: no fue nada...nos vemos..

juvia: si...

la joven estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero fue detenida por el pie del joven

gray: sabes...tengo entradas para ir al acuario...¿te interesaria ir...c-conmigo?-dijo entre seductor e inseguro

juvia: suena divertido...

gray: si...bueno...adiós

juvia: bye..- la chica esta vez se acerco hasta depositarle un beso en la mejilla...y cerro a puerta

el chico por su parte, soltó una boba sonrisa...y se fue al ascensor...por alguna razón sentía sus mejillas coloradas...

**~en la casa de lucy~**

lucy: gracias por traerme

jellal: no fue nada, descansa

lucy: si

erza: adios

lucy: bye...saludos a wendy!

erza: claro...

el auto comenzo a andar y la rubia atino a entrar a su casa...

lucy: estoy cansada...-se apoyo en la puerta y cayó al piso...- pero, no me arrepiento de nada- soltó una pequeña sonrisa, y paso uno de sus dedos por sobre sus labios, recordando su beso con natsu...- él es increíble...- de pronto un ruido proveniente de su cuarto la saco de sus pensamientos...rápidamente se puso de pie, y se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y todo estaba tal cual como lo había dejado, salvo por una caja que al parecer se había caído...en ella se encontraban todas las cosas relacionadas con su ultimo noviazgo...fotos, cartas, regalos...todo le recordaba a loke...

tomo una de las fotos, en ella se veia a loke sonriendo, mientras lucy le daba un beso en la mejilla...apretó la foto contra su cuerpo y se recostó en su cama..

al cerrar los ojos, una la grima cayo por su mejilla...

**~mientras que en la heladería...~**

natsu: ya estamos aquí

lisanna: no ha cambiado nada...

los jóvenes, entraron a la famosa heladería...y comenzaron a buscar a la dueña del local...

lisanna: ¡mira-nee!- grito tratando de encontrar a su hermana

de pronto se escuchó como si muchas cosas se hubieran caído...y de un cuarto salio un joven rubio, el cual tenia una cicatriz a un lado de su cara y en sus labios un poco de lápiz labial... junto con su hermana, la cual tenía el cabello un poco desordenado...

mira: lisanna, natsu..

laxus: yo me voy, nos vemos mira

mira: s-si...

el joven rubio abandono el lugar sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los recién llegados..

lisanna: tu lápiz labias se te corrió jjajja

natsu: yo voy al baño...-el chico se alejo del lugar para ir a ...bueno ya saben...

mira: que raro, que vinieras con natsu

lisanna: bueno, estamos a qui para celebrar

mira: ¿celebrar que?

lisanna: el nuevo noviazgo de natsu por supuesto...con una chica que se llama...

mira: lucy..-dijo de pronto

lisanna: si, lucy

la hermana mayor, miro a su hermanita con ojos de ternura, sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de la peli blanca por natsu

mira: lisanna...tu

lisanna: como dicen por ahí...si en verdad lo amas...dejalo ir...-dijo la chica con la sornisa mas sincera que haya mostrado

mira: has madurado...estoy orgullosa

lisanna:mira-nee..- ambas se abrazaron esperando a que luego llegara natsu

lisanna y natsu, comieron, rieron compartieron tiempo juntos, se molestaron, como los mejores amigos lo hacen...

**en otro lugar...**

¿?: te dije que ibas a llorar si lo veias...

loke: callate

¿?: asi qu tu princesita ya esta con otro

loke: basta, no te atrevas a hablar mal de ella

¿?: no me digas que aun estas enamorado de ella

loke: pues aun lo estoy...-dijo con simpleza, ingorando la cara de disgusto que hizo la chica

¿?: te vas a arrepentir

loke: eso lo veremos...

¿?: ¿que?

loke: nada...-fue lo ultimo que dijo

**horas mas tarde...**

el peli rosa llego a su casa luego de haber pasado tiempo con su amiga, se encontraba recostado en el sillón, con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza...

"lucy", no podía sacarla de su cabeza, ocupaba cada pensamiento del chico, una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro...pro sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su amigo...

natsu: al fin llegas

gray: ¿me extrañaste?

natsu: jajaja si como no-el chico se puso de pie...- oye, gray, por casualidad estas enamorado,o te gusta alguna chica?-pregunto sorprendiendo a su amigo

gray: n-no!

el tefeno sono...los chicos se quedaron mirando, ninguno de los dos queria contestar, por lo que le dejaron el trabajo a la contestadora

_"somos el apuesto de gray y el perdedor de natsu, deja tu-¡que dijiste pervertido! cállate estúpido...ahh...deja tu mensaje..." biipp..._

g-gray...soy juvia...sabes...yo- al escuchar la voz de la joven, ambos amigos nuevamente se miraron, natsu con cara de querer hacer una travesura y gray con cara de no te acerques...corrieron al teléfono y el ganador fue natsu, ya que gray por ir rápido se cayo del sillón,de donde estaba sentado...

natsu: aló juvia, soy natsu...¿gray?...ok lo llamo- el chico le paso el teléfono a gray el cual ya estaba de pie a su lado...y nervioso..- no hagas perverciones por teléfono!-grito antes de irse...

grya: maldito...-susurro...- juvia, hola...

el peliazul estuvo un buen tiempo hablando con la chica...ella tenia cierto encanto que le habia gustado, el cual no habia visto en ninguna otra chica...tal vez...hasta le gustaba...

**al otro dia**

el chico se sorprendió al escuchar a la rubia en el teléfono con la voz apagada, e inmediatamente fue a su casa, preocupado en el camino llamo a erza, ingreso rápidamente a la casa, y entro a la habitación de la chica quien staba durrmiendo delicadamente en su cama pero para su sopresa, entre sus brazos tenia una curiosa foto, una en donde aparecian ella y loke...por un momento sintio su pecho apretado...respiro profundo..y en ese momento la chica abrio sus ojos...

lucy: natsu..

natsu: bueno dias-le ijo con una sonrisa

lucy: hola- la chica se percato de la foto que tenia en sus brazos y rápidamente trato de esconderla, pero un mareo no tardo en venir...- natsu no malinterpretes..

natsu: ¿que cosa? ohhh...el hecho que estabas durmiendo con una foto de tu ex despues de que yo me declare...

lucy: no es lo qu piensas

natsu: explicam-dijo calmado

lucy: con loke, tuve una hermosa relacion, pero me dolio mucho el hecho de que nisiqura terminaramos bien...-dijo con una cara desanimada

natsu:entiendo...-el chico acaricio el cabello de la joven, fu inevitable que mirara sus labios, lentamente se iba acercando...pero..

jellal: ¡lucy!- de un momento a otro aparecio el joven, y por alguna razon natsu termino estampado en la pared

erza: ¡jella!- lo regaño

jellal: solo estoy protegiendo que natsu no se vaya a contagiar-dijo en su "defensa"

erza: si como no...- la pelirroja se acerco a la cama de la rubia- lucy...

natsu: sabia que te resfriarias...-dijo luego de haberse recuperado

lucy: porque tu no te-

natsu: yo soy invunerable a las enfermedades...

erza: debes cuidarla natsu...

jellal: todo fue tu culpa...-dijo con ojos entrecerrados, mientras miraba a natsu

lucy: no fue culpa de natsu...

erza: lamento tener que dejarte, pero-

lucy: esta bien, jeje

jellal: mas te vale cuidarla

natsu:a-aye- respondio ante la mirada asesina de jalla

jella: adios dijo con una sonrisa a lucy

lucy: que te vaya bien

el matrimonio salio del cuarto...dejando solos a la parejita

natsu: te ves tan fragil que me dan ganas de abrazarte

lucy: natsu...-

natsu: ¿si?

lucy:..u...uhm..tu podrias ir a buscar un libro a mi universidad

natsu: claro...solo dime cual es

lucy: gracias...

nuevamente estaban a punto de darse un beso, cuando de la nada apareció jellal tirando a natsu de la oreja hasta la salida...lucy por su parte sólo sonrio..

**~en la universidad~**

natsu: uhmmm...el chico se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando el dichoso libro, y todo iba buen hasta que se topo con cierta persona...

Loke: que sorpresa verte aquí

Natsu: un verdadero desagrado...

Loke: este es- dijo señalando un libro, ignorando totalmente el comentario del peli rosa- apuesto a que buscabas este libro

Natsu: si...-dijo sin animos

Loke: como esta Lucy

Natsu: eso no te importa

Loke: si me impor-

Natsu: desde que vez que la hiciste llorar, dejo de importarte-dijo con enojo

Loke. Es cierto...

el peli rosa se sorprendió ante la respuesta, esperaba algún comentario egocentrista pero en cambio, lo vio con una mirada muy sincera...como si realmente...¡no, no!, él fue el responsable del dolor de lucy, no puede ser bueno..

Loke: nos vemos- antes de que el chico siguiera avanzando...fue detenido por natsu...- ¿que?

Natsu: porque lo hiciste...porque dañaste a Lucy...

Loke: no lo entenderías-le dijo con una sonrisa falsa

De pronto el chico recordó la conversación con la rubia..." _con loke, tuve una hermosa relación, pero me dolió mucho el hecho d que ni siquiera termináramos bien"_

Natsu: dime-le exigió

Loke: es una larga historia-

Natsu: tengo tiempo...

Con una mirada desconfiada, loke acepto contarle a alguien su lado de la historia, aunque fuera el actual casi novio de su ex.

Caminaron un rato, en silencio por los jardines del campus, finalmente decidieron sentarse en una de las piletas del recinto.

Natsu: ¿y?

Loke: no se de donde comenzar

Natsu: desde que empezó todo

Loke: yo...amaba a Lucy, no, de hecho aun la amo- el peli rosa quiso interrumpir, pero prefirió seguir siendo el oyente- éramos felices, e incluso, el día en que sucedió todo, le iba a pedir matrimonio...pero. Nuestra relación no la aceptaba todo el mundo...aquí es en donde entran nuestras familias... el padre de Lucy siempre quiso a un buen yerno para su hija, y yo estaba aprobado, pero mi padre no quiera tener conexión alguna con la familia heartfilia, tuve una discusión con él...-el chico apretó sus manos- me dijo que si no me alejaba de Lucy, seria ella quien pagaría las consecuencias...aunque claro yo no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente...no le creía, pero un día me entere de que el auto en el cual venia Lucy casi choca, me preocupe y descubrí que mi padre lo había hecho, así que decidí no poner mas en riesgo la vida de Lucy...decidí terminar con ella

Natsu: ese fue el motivo-el joven tenia sus ojos tapados con el flequillo- ¡estúpido!- dijo antes de ponerse de pie frente a loke y mandarle un puñetazo, lo tomo de la parte del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a encararlo- ¡por eso la hiciste sufrir así!- otro golpe- ¡sabes cuanto sufrió!- el peli café estaba en el piso, se saco los lentes y se limpio el labio que estaba con sangre...

Loke: yo no iba a terminar así con ella...

Natsu: ¿que?

Loke: tenía planeado terminar de buena forma, sin que ella supiera lo de mi padre, pero no quería hacerla llorar

Natsu: entonces que-

Loke: fue mi padre... esa noche, primero le quería proponerle matrimonio a Lucy, e irnos juntos fuera de este lugar, pero si ella no accedía yo simplemente terminaría con ella pacíficamente, pero...mi padre contrato a una muchacha, me dijo que Lucy la había enviado, me sirvió un vaso con agua, al menos yo creía eso, después comencé a sentirme mareado, vi todo confuso...sentía como ella comenzaba a besarme...no se como, pero logre zafarme y salí de ahí...trate de buscar a Lucy, no respondía a mis llamadas...tampoco pude verla ni en casa de erza...quería decirle lo que paso, pero cuando me la encontré, me dijo que había visto todo...no me quedo otra que seguir con ese juego...la insulte, la maltrate- el chico comenzó a llorar- por dios natsu, se me rompió el alma verla así, pero yo tenia que ser el malo, tenia que hacer que ella me odiara, o me perdonaría por todo...conociendo lo dulce que es ella...salí de su casa dando un fuerte portazo...y después de eso solo llore...

El peli rosa se acercó al muchacho...

Loke: hace poco me entere que estoy comprometido, esa chica me ha estado hostigando, acosándome...ha tratado de que odie a Lucy

Natsu: ¿como se llama?

Loke: Karen..., es claro que no me voy a casar con ella

Natsu: porque trataste más a Lucy el día en que vine a la universidad

Loke: sabia quien eras tu- ante esto l peli rosa abrió sus ojos- estaba celoso de ti, Lucy pasaba mas tiempo contigo, y yo tenia que seguir con mi papel de malo...

Natsu: deberías hablar con lu-

Loke: no- respondió rápidamente-voy a dejarlo así, por mucho que me duela...pero sabes, quiero agradecerte natsu

Natsu: ¿uh?

Loke: le devolviste la sonrisa a Lucy...gracias

Natsu: yo no-

Loke: debo irme...tengo un viaje mañana-le dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu: ¿a donde viajas?

Loke: lejos de mi padre y de todos...

Natsu: ¿que?

Loke: no quiero seguir sus órdenes, y tampoco comprometerme...

Natsu: ¿a que hora? ¿donde?

Loke: en la mañana como a las diez...en la estación de magnolia...jaja...nos vemos natsu...

Natsu: adiós...buen viaje

Loke solo hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida...

**~Horas mas tarde...~**

El peli rosa se encontraba meditando, con ambas manos entrelazadas...ya había ido a dejarle el libro a Lucy, ahora se encontraba en su depto.

Gray: sabes que si le llegas a decir a Lucy, podrías perderla-le dijo su amigo, luego d que natsu le contara lo mismo que l dijo loke

Natsu: lose...

Gray: depende de ti...-el peli azul se pus de pie, y con una palmada en el hombro salió de la habitación

El peli rosa medito mas tiempo, miro fijamente su celular, no quería hablar con ella sobre loke, tenia miedo de perderla...sin darse cuenta, ya tenia el celular en su mano, finalmente marco el numero de Lucy...

**_ ~riing riiign~_**

_-natsu, hola.._

natsu: lucy, tengo que decirte algo-dijo serio

_-sobre que?-pregunto curiosa_

natsu: sobre loke...

.

.

**_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O*O*O*O__*O*O*O*O__  
_**

_**Quiero agradecer los review de :**_

**Ana Lucy**: no sabes cuan feliz me hizo tu review, alegrarte el día o que te guste el cap son mis intenciones .De ha hecho muy feliz n.n me alegra muchooo que te guste mi fin: D me dan mas ganas de escribir, pero el tiempo….jajja bueno en fin, gracias en serio por tu review, saludos! un gran abrazo! A m querida nueva amiga hehe (seee me encariño rápido de la gente, sobretodo la que me hace tener un boba sonrisa XD)

**Fairy-Osphim**: aww me alegra que te haya gustado no sólo el cap sino que el fic también: D, gracias por el review, ¡saludos! miga chilena hahahaahha gracias por el review n.n espero te haya gustado este cap ;)

**XIMEN-ALE**: XD perdón, jajja se me fue n.n, me alegro que te haya gustado, siiii ¡por fin el bendito beso! Jajaja, gracias por el review! saludos!

**val. uchiha. **wiiiii son de emoción, fiiiu yo pensé que te estaba aburriendo hehe, gracias por el review, seee a muchas nos gustaría un caballero que nos cante XD, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n saludos!

**Zy system**: me alegra que te haya gustado: D, see el beso bajo la lluvia es mágico y romántico n.n, gracias por lo halagos y tu apoyo: D me subes bastante el animo, saludos a mi querido fan number 1 n.n un gran abrazo, un beso n tu mejilla y un susurro al oído con una "gracias" hahaha nos vemos te quiero!

**shion230**: me alegra que te haya gustado: D, lamento la demora, ahora creo que no podría hacer sufrir a loke, había que mostrar su lado de la historia ;) gracias por el review! Saludos!

**bella-niuXD**: siiii el beso ¡n.n, espero te haya gustado este cap hehe gracias por el review! Saludos!

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **awww! Gracias, lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero no sabes cuanto me alegro saberlo XD, aun no termina pero este es el penúltimo cap, aquí se ve mejor el lado de loke, jajja si tu me amas por eso, yo t amo por leer m fic, u halagarlo o tanto: D, yo te dio que hagas tu idea antes de que se esfume! N.n. saludos! a mi nueva amiga; D (comparto mucho amor jajja)

**RomiOtaku:** sip, también m gusto que lisanna no fuera la malvada jajja, gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos! n.n gracias por l review!

**miner117744.**.. siiii eres malvado, pero eso me gusta de ti ;) hahaha nahh…pero si te quiero n.n, ¡ja! Seee yo al menos si reconozco que soy malvada XD, me alegra que te guste el fic n.n saludos! y un gran abrazo!

**sayuki yukimura**: me alegro que te haya gustado n.n, creo que entendí lo que querías decir jajaja no te preocupes hablamos por inbox ;D saludos! gracias por el review! n.n

**Infinity Infinytum**: awww, acabo de conocer un lindo lado tierno tuyo jajja, por cierto a mi me guastan las obras n.n así que ya sabes jajja ojo! Voy a estar atenta que no me vayas a remplazar! Soy celosa XD nahh…no te preocupes n.n un gran saludo y un abrazo y un beso! n.n ( kyaa me gusto el nuevo apodo hahaha)

**happy-senseii**: jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado! ;D y que te haya alegrado el día es reconfortante! n.n yo soy la que debe agradecerte por leer el fic y dejarme un review! n.n saludos! Espero te haya gustado este cap! n.n

**Gabe Logan**: como siempre tan filosófico XD jajaja gracias por review n.n me alegro que te haya gustado la declaración y el beso saludos! (te considero un chico d pocas palabras) jajaja n.n

**cata fullbuster: **liiiiiindaa me sonrojas jajja grais por tu review!, me alegro que te haya gustado n.n un gran saludo para mi hermanita linda! Un abrazo con mucho cariño y energías para el cole jajaja. T quiero!

**DarkMidnight43**: gracias por decirme eso n.n jajja no te preocupes por las palabras, agradezco tu review y tu lectura ;D espero te haya gustado este cap :D

**kadami del cielo:** hahha ya somos dos XD jajaja seee la mujer que estaba detrás de loke era Karen, eres brillante, n el detective conan pude superarte jajjajaa, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n saludos gracias por el review!

**MajoDragneel**: ¡yo también la amo! Jajaja, tenemos que ser amigas si o si, he visto que las cosas en común son muchas XD jajja, me alegro que te haya gustado n.n saludos! gracias por el review!

**TheSecretDark21: **gracias por el review, me alegro haberte hecho feliz XD jajaja espero te haya gustado este cap! n.n saludos!

**lulu-chan**: me alegro que te haya gustado n.n lamento el atraso, espero te haya gustado ¡ :D saludos!

**Sofialoveanime**: awww gracias! por decirme eso la verdad es que me hiciste muy feliz, no me habían dicho eso, tan directamente, salvo por unas personitas jaja me alaga mucho lo que dices de mi, me alegra que t guste el fic n.n saludos! personas como tu hay pocas, dime ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?, suena raro, pero en serio me gustaría hablar mas contigo hehe, saludos! gracias por el review la lectura y tus hermosas palabras n.n

**Pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero ¡estoy sorprendida! 21 review! estoy feliz! n.n lamento mucho la demora, pero he tenido el fin de semana mas agotador!, pero todo valió la pena, la pase increíble con mi amiga, caminamos mucho pero las risas no faltaron jajja la adoro n.n**

**Ahora con el cap, aclaro que este se supone que seria el final pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes, por lo que el otro cap si o si es el final TT_TT así que si quieren que les agradezca sus review en el ultimo cap, ya saben que hacer hehe**

**Vi el cap de maga y me gusto jaja n.n no he visto el anime, pero ya se mas o menos que se vine XD jajaja n fin, agradezco nuevamente sus review, el prox cap es el final, no olviden dejar su review n.n gracias por la lectura!**

**Se despide**

** Hinata-chan ^_^**

_**Atte.**_

_**Hinata-chan! ^_^**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de fairy tail son propiedad de hiro mashima**

**"Un nuevo amor"**

CAP 11: decisión final.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**~riRing riiign~**

-natsu, hola...

Natsu: Lucy, tengo que decirte algo-dijo serio

-sobre que?-pregunto curiosa

Natsu: sobre Loke...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

La chica sólo escuchaba el relato que le hacia el peli rosa, con respecto a Loke, ¿será posible que haya dicho la verdad?, fue tan egoísta como para no darse cuenta de que su ex también estaba sufriendo...una lágrima comenzó a caer sobre su mejilla mientras escuchaba por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Loke...

Natsu: Lucy...yo

Lucy: natsu... ¿puedo ir a tu casa?...no me siento bien, al escucharlo todo esto por teléfono...

Natsu: claro...

La chica se limpio las lágrimas, se puso de pie, en dirección a buscar sus cosas...mientras que el joven...

Natsu: gray idiota!, ya vete!

Gray: ya me voy hombre!, tsk, no es mi culpa que invites a alguien a estas horas...además ¿a donde rayos me voy a ir?

Natsu: ¿qué se yo?, ¡vete a coquetear con Juvia!

Gray: o-oye!-antes de que el chico siguiera discutiendo, inexplicablemente ya se encontraba fuera del depto.

Lucy: ¿gray?-pregunto la chica quien recién estaba saliendo del ascensor

Gray: Lucy...así que este idiota te llamó...

Lucy: no de hecho...

Gray: vamos, vamos, entra-el chico la guio hasta la puerta de su depto.- ¡natsu!, Lucy ya llegó

El peli rosa inmediatamente fue a abrir, de un tirón hizo entrara a la rubia y de pasada le cerró la puerta en la cara a su amigo...

Gray: me las vas a pagar...bueno supongo que no pasa nada si por casualidad termino visitando a juvia...jajá-el chico se subió al ascensor y se fue...

_**~O~O~O**_

Mientras que con natsu y Lucy...

Natsu: toma asiento...

Lucy: si...

Natsu: ¿quieres algo de beber-

Lucy: natsu...tú ya sabes a que vine...

El chico sintió como su corazón se iba apretando...tal vez decirle la verdad a Lucy no fue buena idea después de todo

Lucy: ¿es verdad?...lo que me dijiste...sobre

Natsu: no lo sé...pero, yo si le creí

Lucy: per-

Natsu: y tu también le crees

Lucy: yo no-

El peli rosa mostró una dulce sonrisa provocando que la chica se avergonzara...

Lucy: quiero creerle..

Natsu: se va mañana, lejos de aquí

Lucy: uh?

Natsu: a las 10 de la mañana, si quieres saber la verdad, tendrás que ir a comprobarlo por ti misma-termino de decir una vez que se puso de pie

Lucy: ¿a donde vas?

Natsu: a comprar unas cosas

Lucy: ya es tarde..

Natsu: no te preocupes, no me pasara nada, pero cuando vuelva tienes que decirme si vas a ir o no...Vuelvo pronto- el chico salió del depto., y una vez afuera, se apoyó en la puerta dejándose caer con una mano cubriendo sus ojos...de los cuales alguna lágrimas comenzaron a salir...

Natsu: sé que suena egoísta...pero...no quiero perderte...Lucy...

La chica estaba aun sentada en el sillón reflexionando...

Lucy: si lo que me dijo natsu es verdad...entonces Loke...-la chica bajo su cabeza, disimulando su confusión...-ahora quiero estar con natsu, pero Loke. Yo...¿que debo hacer?

**_*O*O*O*O*O*_**

Gray: creo que esta era el edificio...-el chico se encontraba mirando el mismo edificio en donde fue a dejar a cana la última vez..-pero no recuerdo el piso...

-¿gray?- escucho una voz femenina detrás de él, el chico se giro, pensaba que seria una de las tantas chicas con las que ha estado, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, al darse cuenta de que era juvia acompañada de un sujeto de cabello blanco...

Gray: ahh...juvia...hola

Juvia: ¿que haces por acá?

Gray: solo paseaba...-

Lyon: ¿lo conoces?-pregunto apuntando al peli azul

Juvia: si, es un...amigo- auch, eso por laguna razón le dolió.

Gray: bien yo me voy...nos vemos

Juvia: e-espera

Lyon: vamos juvia- el joven tomo su mano derecha y la entrelazo, el pelinegro alcanzo a ver esta acción al mirar de reojo...

Gray: mándale saludos a cana

Juvia: si...-respondió cabizbaja

Lyon: juvia

Juvia: ya voy...

El peli azul le mando una última sonrisa a la chica, una de esas que volvía loca a cualquiera...la chica sin darse cuenta se soltó del agarre de Lyon y partió en dirección a gray...

Juvia: debo decirte algo-dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas...

Gray: ven!- el chico la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo del lugar, la peli azul le mando una sonrisa de disculpa al peli blanco y le siguió el ritmo al chico...

Juvia: no es coincidencia ¿cierto?

Gray: tu que crees- dijo para después sonreír...

_**~O~O~O**_

Levy: Gajeel!, solo me dijo hola!

Gajeel: ¡pero no te miro de esa forma

Levy: mooo! desde cuando eres tan celoso

Gajeel: desde que tienes a un amigo como él

Levy: no siquiera es mi amigo solo me ayuda en mi investigación!

Gajeel: no me importa, si él se pasa de listo recibirá una buena paliza de mi parte

Levy: uh...-la chica inflo sus mejillas, en señal de desaprobación, pero su celular interrumpió la discusión- ¿alo?...ah...si, estoy bien

El pelinegro la miro de forma sospechosa

Levy: si, nos vemos mañana...adiós...rougue...-termino de decir mirando de manera burlona a su novio

El chico le arrebato el teléfono de la mano y de un momento a otro la acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared

Levy: g-Gajeel...-dijo sonrojada ante la acción de su novio

Gajeel: tendré que castigarte por no ser obediente...-dicho esto la tomo en brazos y le dio un apasionado beso...

***O*O*O**

Jellal: ¿donde esta el papá?- se tapo las manos- ¡aquí esta!

Erza: vas a terminar asustándola ajjaja

Jellal: ¿que dices?, solo estoy jugando

Erza: Wendy!, quieres venir con mamá..

Wendy: jajá- la pequeña solo mostró una sonrisa dando a entender que la respuesta era si

Erza: gane jajá- la peli rosa tomo a la bebe en brazos y la acurruco con una frazada

Jellal: no perdí tanto-el chico se acercó a su esposa y paso sus brazos alrededor de esta...- las tengo a las dos- dijo para luego apoyar su cara en el hombro de la pelirroja

Erza: te amo...a ti y a Wendy

Jellal: yo también...- dicho esto se dieron un lindo beso mientras la pequeña bebe seguía riendo

_***O*O*O***_

Natsu: Lucy, ya estoy de vuelta-dijo el chico quien ya se había recuperado...- lu- antes de seguir se dio cuenta de que la rubia se había dormido en el sillón, tenia rastros de haber estado llorando...tal vez la estaba presionando...la tomo en brazos al estilo princesa y la llevo a su habitación..., la recostó sobre su cama y se sentó al lado de ella...mirando su rostro- lo siento Lucy...sabes...a quien sea que elijas, yo me quedare a tu lado...porque te amo...-se acercó lentamente a los labios de la chica, pero el beso finalizo en la frente de esta...

El chico se puso de pie, y se dirigió al living...mañana se sabría todo...

_***O*O*O*O***_

Gray: y que es lo que me quieres de-antes de continuar, sintió la labios de la peli azul sobre los suyos, pero había algo inusual...normalmente cuando el besa a las chicas no siente nada. Pero ahora con solo ese improvisto movimiento, sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido...sus manos sudaban y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder...

Juvia: me gustas...-dijo una vez que finalizo el beso

Gray: tardaste mucho en decírmelo...-decía mientras pasaba sus manos sobre la cintura de esta

Juvia: es vergonzoso...

Gray: tu también me gustas...-finalizo el chico mientras trataba de taparse el sonrojo...la chica solo atino a reír ante la postura avergonzada del "súper galán"- ok, lo reconozco es vergonzoso...

El chico se acercó a la joven, para ahora ser él quien le dio el beso...

_***O*O*O**_

_**Al día siguiente...9:30 am.**_

Al peli rosa se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón del living...

Lucy: natsu...natsu...-lo llamaba mientras lo movía

Natsu: uh...-lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, topándose con el rostro de Lucy...- ¡Lucy!...l-lo siento...

Lucy: no pasa nada jeje...- la chica se sentó frente a él...apretó sus puños...queriendo decir algo...

El chico lo noto...dirigió su mirada al reloj...- 9:30-susurro...

Lucy: natsu .podrías...llevarme a la estación

El chico recibió la respuesta que no quería oír...ella...quería ir con Loke...

Natsu: claro...-respondió con una sonrisa

**_*O*O*O*O*O_**

El peli rosa esperaba mientras la joven se ponía el casco...ya había reflexionado mucho sobre este tema...Lucy debía ser feliz, y el la acompañaría eligiera lo que eligiera.

Lucy: listo-dijo para luego abrazar a natsu y sujetarse fuerte

El chico emprendió su rumbo en dirección a la estación...

_***O*O*O*O**_

**_9:45_**

_**Estación de magnolia**_

Lucy: ¿donde esta?

Natsu: ¡por ahí!-grito el joven al ver a ex de la rubia con una maleta...

Lucy: ¡es verdad!- gritó emocionada, cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo en su dirección el peli rosa inconscientemente tomo su mano haciéndola parar-¿natsu?

Natsu: ahh...l-lo siento, vamos ve!

Lucy: si-

La rubia corrió lo mas rápido que pudo...el peli rosa solo observaba como si fuera en cámara lenta...veía como la rubia se alejaba de su lado...

Lucy:¡LOKE!-grito antes de que el joven llegara a abordar el tren

El nombrado se giro sorprendido...no esperaba que nadie lo fuera a despedir, menos ella...

la rubia lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, mientras el chico no se explicaba que pasaba, estaba estático, sin hacer nada, hasta que pudo divisar a la distancia cierta cabellera rosada...el chico le sonrió de tal forma que le dio a entender que le había contado todo a la chica...

Loke: Lucy- susurro para luego abrazarla fuertemente...

Lucy: porque no me dijiste nada- decía entre sollozos

Loke: fui débil...

Lucy: ¡idiota!...-susurro...

Loke: Lucy...

El peli rosa veía con dolor la escena de la ex pareja...debía permanecer ahí. Para Lucy...aunque eso significara pasar el peor dolor de su vida

Lucy: porque te vas- susurro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a cesar

Loke: debo hacerlo...

Lucy: te necesito...

El chico dirigió su mirada al peli rosa...el cual se encontraba con la mirada agachada...

Loke: no es cierto

Lucy: uh?- el chico la alejo un poco, para luego darle una sonrisa

Loke: ya no me necesitas...porque...ya encontraste a alguien que te hace feliz

La rubia le miro sorprendida inconscientemente dirigió su mirada al peli rosa y sonrió...

Loke: lo vez...

Lucy: te voy a extrañar...-le dijo mientras lo miraba

Loke: yo también…sabes que siempre te voy a querer pase lo que pase….- el chico se acercó a ella...y le deposito un tierno beso en la frente...- ¡natsu!

Natsu: eh?- el chico había salido de su trance y se acercó a la pareja...

Loke: cuida de Lucy- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano

Natsu:...-el chico no entendía que pasaba, esperaba que le dijeran que habían vuelto pero...- claro- atino a decir, mientras estrechaba su mano...

Loke: nos vemos...me voy ahora...porque si no me será mas difícil después...

Lucy: cuídate- dijo mientras nuevamente comenzaba a llorar

El chico sólo hizo una seña de despedida con la mano...

Loke: así está bien...Lucy debes estar con alguien que realmente te merezca..-susurraba el chico mientras subía al tren...

_***O*O*O*O**_

Natsu: ¿estas bien?

Lucy: si-le respondió con una sonrisa- gracias natsu...

Natsu: no, yo no hice nada…-

Lucy: te amo- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa..

Natsu: eh?- la declaración de la chica lo tomo desapercibido...

Lucy: dije...te amo- decía mientras pasaba sus brazos por sobre los hombros de este...

Natsu: ah...y-yo...bueno...yo- las palabras mal pronunciadas del chico fueron selladas con un beso proveniente de la chica...paso sus manos sobre la cintura de esta, acercándola aun mas a su cuerpo..- yo también te amo- dijo para luego continuar con el beso...

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hahhaha ¿me creyeron? XD lo siento quería hacer una travesura ajjaja ¡sigan leyendo! :D**_

.

.

.

_**Dos años después**_

Erza: ahí no!, vamos muévanse! mas rápido! no tengo todo el día!, ¡le dije que ahí no!- grito furiosa la pelirroja

Cana: si...quiero todos esos tragos en la fiesta...ah...bueno...cárguenlos a la cuenta del novio...si...ok

Lisanna: ¡alguien tiene una aguja! ¡Urgente!

Levy: vamos ¿donde esta el velo?

Erza: quiten eso de ahí...!

Lisanna: lo encontré!

Cana: alguien debería ir a verla...al parecer tiene nauseas...

Levy: no te preocupes, juvia esa con ella...

_***O*O*O*O**_

Gray: no creí que este día llegaría

Jellal: aun estoy en desacuerdo

Gajeel: es un gran paso...

Gray: debes hacerlo bien...o ella se decepcionara

Jellal: ni se te ocurra cometer alguna estupidez, mas te vale no decir nada malo ni vergonzoso

Gajeel: esto la va a marcar toda su vida

Natsu: ¡¿pueden callarse?! ¡Ya estoy lo suficientemente nervioso!

Jellal: ajjaja

Gray: ajjaja, lo siento compadre...

Erza: chicos ya es hora...¡vamos natsu! con energía!

Gray: ya vamos...

_***O*O*O*O**_

Juvia: estas hermosa Lucy...

Lucy: tengo un nudo en la garganta...

Juvia: jajá

Levy: ¡lu-chan!, ten, te acaba de llegar

Lucy: uh?- la rubia abrió el paquete que recién había recibido...- ehh!- dentro de él había una foto de Loke y una hermosa chica de cabellos rosa...- tiene una carta...- la chica inmediatamente abrió el sobre...

_Querida Lucy:_

_Lamento no poder asistir en este día tan especial para ti, pero estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo...sabes que te quiero y te deseo lo mejor, apuesto a que etas hermosa...en fin, no soy muy bueno con estas cosas...saludos a natsu también, ese idiota con suerte jaja ah! por cierto la chica de la foto se llama Aries...es una dulce niña...realmente la quiero...te prometo que esta vez lo haré bien...¡ah! y por cierto, la relación con mi familia ya mejoro, espero estés bien, y tranquila sé que estas nerviosa, pero estas haciendo lo correcto_

_Un beso y un abrazo con cariño_

_Loke._

Lucy: jaja, idiota...

Erza: ¡Lucy! ya es hora!

Lucy: uh? ¡Que!

Erza: juvia Levy! vayan de inmediato a su posición!, lisanna, cana, ya saben que hacer

Las 4 chicas asintieron

Erza: vamos Lucy

Lucy. S-si...

**_*O*O*O*O_**

Gray: ¿estas nervioso?

Natsu: cállate

Gajeel: la novia pudo haber escapado

Natsu:¡¿que?!-grito alarmado...pero su desesperación se vio interrumpido por una melodía que daba a conocer que la novia se aceraba...

Hicieron ingreso las damas de honor...juvia y Levy, amabas con una vestido lila, con hermosos detalles...las chicas traían el cabello suelto, con ondulaciones en las puntas...dejaron a sus respectivos novios con la boca abierta...los cuales por cierto vestían un terno que los hacia ver...muy apuestos..

Erza: vamos Lucy...-le susurro..

Jellal: ¿nerviosa?

Lucy: si- decía mientras tomaba a su primo del brazo...

Jellal: tus padres estarían muy orgullos de ti...

Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial...

La novia hacia ingreso al lugar...

Natsu traía puesto un terno negro elegante, estaba bien peinado...y de pie en el altar... tal como la primar vez que la vio quedo embobado...con su novia

la chica vestía un hermoso vestido de novia, con encajes (no demasiados), el velo cubría parte de su rostro, pero se lograba divisar dos pequeños mechones de cabellos ondulados a cada lado de su rostro y con la mayoría de su pelo en un moño hacia el lado, con ondulaciones en las puntas, el vestido era ajustado en la parte de arriba logrando demostrar la hermosa figura de la chica...sus guantes eran blancos también, los cuales les llegaban a los codos...en sus manos estaba el hermoso ramo de flores que escogió erza...

La melodía seguía sonando...conforme la novia iba pasando los presentes se ponían de pie.

La novia llego al altar, sonrojándose al ver a su apuesto prometido...con terno

Jellal: protégela natsu, no dejes que nada malo le pase

Natsu: si-decía mientras recibía la mano de la chica

Jellal: es una advertencia...-dijo con un aura asesina...

Lucy: j-Jellal...

El peli azul se alejó de lugar dejando a los novios...

Natsu: estas hermosa

Lucy: y tu muy apuesto...

Sacerdote: vamos a dar inicio a esta ceremonia...

Conforme pasaba el tiempo lágrimas de emoción comenzaban a aparecer entre los presentes...era la hora de los votos...

Wendy fue la encargada de llevar los anillos, quien estaba en brazos de su madre...

Ahora si, se iniciaba una de las partes mas romántica del matrimonio...

Yo, **natsu dragneel,** te quiero a ti Lucy heartfilia, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe...Lucy ,prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser un esposo fiel. Prometo ser el más comprensivo en la enfermedad y la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma. Prometo ser tu compañero y tu mejor amigo. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Por favor, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor y de nuestra amistad. Te amo .-decía el chico mientras le colocaba el anillo en la mano de la joven...

Yo, **Lucy heartfilia**, te quiero a ti natsu dragneel , como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe...Natsu….Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la amarte por sobre todas las cosas, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor, te amo…

El sacerdote: Natsu ¿quieres recibir a Lucy heartfilia como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Natsu: Si, quiero.

Sacerdote: Y tu Lucy ¿quieres recibir a natsu dragneel, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

Lucy: Si, quiero.

Sacerdote: Entonces por el poder que me da la ley los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

El chico levanto el velo de su novia...y observo detenidamente su rostro...sus mejillas sonrojadas...sus hermosos ojos. Sus labios..

Se acercó lentamente...- te amo- susurro antes de darle el beso, a lo que la chica respondió lo mismo...finalmente la beso...

Un hermoso beso que sellaba el nuevo lazo que tenía de ahora en adelante esta pareja...

Pero un matrimonio no termina aquí ¿cierto?

Una ola de aplausos se hizo presente, las chicas abrazaron a la novia, mientras que los hombres le daban las felicitaciones al novio...

Erza: ¿esta todo listo chicas?-preguntaba mientras hablaba por teléfono...

-si, ya pueden venir- respondía cana-...-

Erza: bien, es hora de ir al lugar de la fiesta...vamos

La pareja salió de la catedral, rodeados de pétalos de rosa que arrojaban los presentes, subieron a la limosina que los esperaba ara llevarlos al hotel y luego a la fiesta de celebración realizada por lisanna y cana...

Erza: nosotros no debemos perder el tiempo!, vamos a la fiesta!

-¡siiiiiiiii!- respondieron todos...

Natsu: iremos al hotel, nos cambiamos de ropa y vamos a la fiesta ¿cierto?- preguntó a su ahora esposa..

Lucy: o mejor...podemos hacer esto- se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo al peli rosa-

Natsu: me parece mejor. Jaja

_**1 hora después**_

Erza:¡ ahí vienen!

-ehh!-gritaron los presentes...

Lisanna: felicidades!, ¡natsu Lucy!

Lucy: gracias

Cana: luuuuuucyy!

Lucy: jaja cana...

Mira: felicidades Lucy

Lucy: gracias mira-san…por cierto…¿ese es tu novio?-preguntó la rubia señalando a cierto invitado

Mira: oh….s-si…se llama laxus…-respondió la peliblanca sonrojada

Lucy: ehh….que bien!

Gray: eres todo un hombre ahora...

Natsu: así es jaja, oye no es esa tu novia- señalo a la peli azul quien conversaba animadamente con un chico de cabello blanco

Gray: ese es Lyon...maldito...-susurro para ir en dirección a su novia

Erza: vamos chicos!, deben cortar el pastel, bailar el vals! y...

Lucy: ya vamos!

Natsu: si!

Erza: ¡Max!, comienza a sacar las fotos

Max: como ordene!

Erza: por cierto...¿porque no se cambiaron de ropas.?. Es mas...¿por qué están tan desordenadas..?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron cómplices...

Natsu: es un secreto

Lucy: si...jaja

Erza: no me digan...que ya lo hicieron pregunto sonrojada

Lucy: ¡erza!

Jellal: natsu...

Max: ahí van las fotos..!

Erza: espera!

Las fotos comenzaron a aparecer...

Y finalmente se hizo el álbum de la boda

las primeras fotos eran de la ceremonia en la catedral...las siguientes eran de la fiesta...en donde natsu era perseguido por Jellal, gray peleando con un chico, Levy deteniendo a Gajeel de una posible pelea...Wendy en los brazos de Lucy...lisanna con un muchacho...erza calmando a Jellal, los novios cortando el pastel...y bailando el vals...

.

.

.

Al parecer fue una gran boda, mamá, papá...- decía alegremente una niña de cabellos rosa, mientras guardaba el álbum de fotos- uh?...ehh...sin querer mi vestido se ensució! Debo ir a limpiarlo...-luego de eso, salió corriendo a su habitación...pero antes...- uh...este libro no lo había visto..."un nuevo amor" ¡mi mamá es la autora!, debo leerlo!-...la niña se fue felizmente a su cuarto...primero leería el libro y más tarde les preguntaría a sus padres su historia de amor, desde que se conocieron hasta ahora...

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

_**Este sí es el final, espero les haya gustado, no tienen idea de cómo me costó arreglar las faltas de ortografía y un así quedaron algunas pero pido disculpas por eso, me siento orgullosa de haber terminado este fic n.n quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron esta historia! n.n espero no haberlos defraudado :D**_

**Agradeciendo los Follows de:**

shion230/happy-senseii/bella-niuXD/andromedasamantha/akariharukaze12/Zy system/Yumemi Nakatsukasa/Yolandiitaah/XIMEN-ALE/Verinik/TKrieg/RomiOtaku/Razhelle/PhoenixedDragon/Natsukira/MajoDragneel/LucyxHeartfilia/L'Muk/Kaoruko Hina/Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan/Infinity Infinytum/HannyuW.F.L/GummyBears4me/Fullbuster Elie Dragneel/EmiAnime25/Belenxaco/Akari-nya/A-Z Miner117744 A-Z

**A quienes tuvieron esta historia en sus favoritos:**

sakuraharuno-624/laww/kadami del cielo/happy-senseii/cata fullbuster/bella-niuXD/andromedasamantha/akariharukaze12/Zy system/Yumemi Nakatsukasa/WhiteRabbit94/TheSecretDark21/Tamy Dragneel14/Sofialoveanime/Razhelle/MajoDragneel/LucyxHeartfilia/Lucypokemon/LucyDragneelHeartfilia/L'Muk/Kaoruko Hina/Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan/Innocence-Moon24/Infinity Infinytum/GummyBears4me/Fullbuster Elie Dragneel/Fairy-Osphim/EmiAnime25/DarkMidnight43/Akari-nya/ASay20/AMAM16/A-Z Miner117744 A-Z

**Y por supuesto los últimos review que agradeceré de este fic :D**

**MajoDragneel**: wiiii! Nueva amiga! :D amo a fanfiction XD, sep, natsu tomo riesgos, pero todo fue por amor a lucy :P ¡ él es tan lindo! N.n, gracias por el review!, me alegro que te haya gustado , ¡saludos! Te mando los mejores deseos! Gracias por leer esta historia y dejarme tantos review! ;D

**Miner 117744:** este es el final n.n, gracias por leer esta historia y siempre que pudiste me dejaste un review! Saludos! Finalmente hubo gruvia! :D jajaja no te preocupes, lo mismo que te pasa a ti con juvia me pasa a mi con natsu XD jajjaja saludos! Gracias x todo!

**XIMEN-ALE:** gracias por el review y la lectura, espero te haya gustado este cap! Jajja seee yo también consolare a Loke ;D saludos!

**Kadami del cielo**: seee malvada, pero ya no le hará nada a nuestro querido Loke XD jaja seee Jellal es malvado :P ajjaja espero te haya gustado el cap! :D saludos! Gracias por tus review y la lectura!

**Zy system:** se la verdad fue una difícil decisión, pero hizo lo correcto… jajjaja gracias por todos los halagos! Espero no haberte decepcionado con este final! , Saludos gracias por la lectura y toooodos tus review! n.n

**Bella-niuXD:** he aquí el final, espero te haya gustado :D, saludos! Siento la demora! :D gracias por todos tu review y la lectura!

**DarkMidnight43**: me alegro que te haya gustado :D gracias por todos tus review y la lectura! espero este también haya sido de tu agrado

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**: jajaja adoro la energía con la que escribes tus review, me hace sentir la emoción que quieres expresar XD jaja yo también leí ese fic! Ahí amo y odio a natsu igual que tu jaja, seee Jellal el malvado XD espero te haya gustado, gracias por los review y la lectura! saludos!

**TheSecretDark21:** me alegro que te haya gustado :D, gracias por tus review y la lectura espero no haberte decepcionado! :D saludaos!

**Ana Lucy**: gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado! :D ehh lamento lo tarde de la actualización pero surgieron improvistos XD n.n, gracias por todos tus halagos n.n también me alegras el día! Y mucho! Espero te haya gustado este cap, y no haberte decepcionado! Gracias por tus review! y la lectura! Te mando saludos! Con un gran abrazo! Gracias!

**RomiOtaku:** bueno espero te haya gustado, gracias por el review y la lectura! Saludos! Espero no haberte decepcionado! :D

**Gabe Logan**: sip, todo fue un malvado plan, pero tienes razón, natsu ya enamoro a Lucy de una manera honesta, sin trucas ni nada culto :D espero te haya gustado el cap, gracias por seguir este fic, por todos tus review y tu lectura! n.n saludos!

**cata fullbuster:** aww catita! Me alegro que te haya gustado :D, te quiero muuuuucho! Un gran abrazo y lindo besito! n.n saludos! Gracias por l review y tu lectura! :D

**Razhelle:** jajaja a mí una vez me paso lo mismo XD, me alegro que te haya gustado! :D espero este cap también haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tus review! y tu lectura! n.n saludos! Un lindo abrazo a mi linda one-chan!, cuídate! Te quiero mucho!

**val. uchiha.x**: he aquí el final, espero te haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado n.n saludos! gracias por tus review y la lectura! n.n saludos!

**Liliana:** jaja gracias por tus palabras y el review! n.n me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado saludos!

**Sofialoveanime:** ohhhhh yeah! Nueva amiga! Jjaja ¡wiii! XD ok me calmo jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado n.n, quiero leer tus fic! Espero que alguno sea dedicado para mi n.n jaja lo se soy confianzuda pero estoy feliz! me da gusto saber que te tengo como amiga gracias por el review y la lectura espero no haberte decepcionado! :D saludos!

**Fairy-Osphim:** gracias, espero te haya gustado este cap! Y no haberte decepcionado! N.n gracias por la lectura y el review! saludos!

**Infinity Infinytum:** gracias por todos tus review y la lectura, te quiero! saludos! un abrazo y una beso! n.n espero este bien! gracias por el apoyo de siempre! :D

_**Gracias en serio a todos, la parte del matrimonio fue basada en otro de mis one-shot, espero les haya gustado**_

_**Increíblemente, contando los review son 28 páginas de Word XD ajjaja ¡gracias inspiración!**_

_**Un gran saludo a todos!**_

_**Se despide **_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


End file.
